Coup de Foudre à Disneyland
by Mayura-8
Summary: UA. OOC Dans notre monde. Sora et sa bande d'amis vont à Disneyland pour fêter le début de leur vie d'étudiants dans la capitale. Et si Sora craque pour Riku, un des serveurs travaillant dans un restaurant du parc, Roxas, lui, va se faire poursuivre par un autre serveur : le flamboyant Axel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont tous à Tetsuya Nomura de Square Enix

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : **Soriku ! ! Akuroku (gasp ! j'ai fait deux couples gay dans une même fiction !) Terra/Aqua Ventus/Xion (surprenant…)

**Résumé :** **UA. OOC** Dans notre monde. Sora et sa bande d'amis vont à Disneyland pour fêter le début de leur vie d'étudiants dans la capitale. Et si Sora craque pour Riku, un des serveurs travaillant dans un restaurant du parc, Roxas, lui, va se faire poursuivre par un autre serveur : le flamboyant Axel.

**Note 1 :** Cette idée m'est venue en lisant la fiction « Journée à Disneyland » de lovelessnaru-chan sur le fandom de « Naruto ». Merci à elle de m'avoir laissé lui emprunter son idée de base.

**Note 2 : **Il n'y aura que des personnages propres aux jeux de Kingdom Hearts. Pas de personnages issus de « Final Fantasy » ou de « The World Ends With You. » Mais présence des personnages de Disney bien sûr ^^

Roxas ne pouvant pas faire partie de l'organisation XIII, Riku prend sa place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**COUP DE FOUDRE A DISNEYLAND**

Sora était rencogné dans le fauteuil du train, la musique à fond dans les oreilles. Il écoutait « Like Money » un tube de Akon avec les Wonder Girls, un groupe sudcoréen très connu. Depuis le succès mondial de Psy avec « Gagnam Style » les artistes sudcoréens sortaient petit à petit des frontières de leur pays pour se faire connaître dans d'autres parties du monde, au grand plaisir du jeune homme. Assise près de lui, Xion, sa sœur jumelle, avait saisi le second écouteur et balançait sa tête au rythme de la chanson. C'était elle qui avait fait découvrir à Sora la Kpop. Si au début il avait un peu rigolé devant ces boys band et girls band complètement dépassé en Europe, il avait bien dû admettre que ces groupes au look particulier possédaient tout de même du bon son. Et depuis, il écoutait assez fréquemment ce genre de musiques, alternant avec du Linkin' Park, du Coldplay et du Nightwish. Son ami Ventus disait qu'il avait des goûts musicaux assez hétéroclites. Et que ces derniers reflétaient assez bien son ouverture d'esprit dans tous les domaines.

En pensant à lui, Sora tourna son regard vers les places de l'autre côté de l'allée, dans lesquelles étaient assis les jumeaux Ventus et Roxas, juste en face des jumelles, Kairi et Naminé. Il connaissait les deux garçons depuis la maternelle. La maîtresse d'école avait trouvé très drôle de prendre dans sa classe de 1ère année, les deux couples de jumeaux qui venaient d'entrer en maternelle. C'est ainsi que les vrais jumeaux, Ventus et Roxas, petits blonds aux yeux bleus dont il était très difficile de faire la différence, s'étaient retrouvés avec le couple de faux jumeaux, composés de Sora et Xion. Ventus avait d'ailleurs été si étonné de rencontrer des jumeaux qui ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, qu'il avait cherché le double de Sora pendant plusieurs mois. Avant de laisser tomber et d'admettre que Xion était bel et bien la jumelle de son nouvel ami même si elle ne lui ressemblait pas tant que ça, le noir des cheveux de la petites fille contrastant avec la couleur châtain de Sora. Le petit groupe avait donc grandi ensemble, Xion partageant les jeux plutôt musclés des garçons.

Les choses avaient un peu changé avec leur entrée à l'école primaire. Là, le directeur avait décidé de joindre dans leur classe, un autre couple de jumeaux. Il s'agissait de filles, Kairi et Naminé. Et bien qu'elles se ressemblent beaucoup, les deux filles n'étaient pas des vraies jumelles et n'étaient donc pas des copies conformes comme Roxas et Ventus. Et ce dernier en avait d'ailleurs été grandement perturbé à l'époque. Que Sora et Xion ne se ressemblent pas, c'était normal vu qu'ils n'étaient pas du même sexe. Mais en revanche que deux jumelles soient aussi différentes, cela le dépassait. Il avait regardé ces deux intrigantes avec beaucoup de circonspection. Roxas, lui-même n'avait pas trop voulu les approcher. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Xion. La petite fille en avait assez de ne jouer qu'avec des garçons. Elle ne voulait plus taper dans un ballon et préférait dorénavant jouer à la poupée. Et rapidement elle se lia d'amitié avec ces jumelles qui lui apprirent tous les jeux de filles sous le regard perplexe de Sora.

Les années avaient passé et finalement, les jumelles avaient totalement été intégrées au groupe. Souvent le directeur, fier de lui, se frottait les mains en voyant ces couples de jumeaux qui jouaient ensemble et galopaient dans la cours de récréation, refusant d'admettre qui que ce soit d'autres dans leur groupe. Avec le temps, les jeux avaient évolués et avaient fait place à « attrape-bisous » et autres joyeusetés de ce genre. Et les circonstances avaient fait que certains d'entre eux s'étaient rapprochés. Alors souvent, Ventus disait que Sora était l'amoureux de Kairi, que Roxas était celui de Xion et que lui-même était celui de Naminé. Comme personne n'y trouvait rien à redire, les choses avaient été admises ainsi.

Puis le temps du collège était venu et les choses étaient devenues un peu plus sérieuses, voire plus compliqué pour certains. Sora et Kairi avaient commencé à se voir seuls à seuls, à aller au cinéma rien que tous les deux et avaient fini par échanger leur premier baiser. Ventus était sorti avec Naminé pendant quelques temps, mais le garçon s'était découvert une âme de coureur de jupons et les deux adolescents avaient très vite rompu. Naminé avait aussitôt trouvé un garçon sérieux avec lequel, elle partagea beaucoup de choses. Quant à Roxas, il n'avait jamais fait le moindre mouvement envers Xion. Ils s'entendaient toujours très bien mais le jeune garçon ne cherchait pas de contact physique plus approfondis. Ventus l'avait très souvent taquiné durant tout le collège à ce sujet, mais rien n'y faisait. Et puis, un jour, alors que Xion s'impatientait que Roxas fasse enfin le premier pas, elle avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Et c'est alors que le blond s'était effondré dans ses bras en lui révélant qu'il ne pouvait pas car il ne la considérait que comme une simple amie. Et puis, il lui avait alors avoué qu'il n'aimait pas les filles et préférait les garçons. La jeune brunette avait été très peinée. Elle venait de connaître son premier chagrin d'amour. Et Sora avait dû la consoler pendant toute la nuit, lui promettant de casser la figure de Roxas. Ce qui n'arriva jamais car Xion le lui interdit et que Sora n'était pas un bagarreur.

Le temps s'était encore déroulé et l'homosexualité de Roxas fut peu à peu acceptée par tous les membres du groupe. Et lorsqu'il eut son premier flirt, ses amis le charrièrent gentiment pendant plusieurs semaines.

A la fin du collège, Sora et Kairi rompirent. Les premiers temps furent difficiles mais ils finirent par se rabibocher au bout de plusieurs mois et partirent sur de nouvelles bases pour leur amitié.

Xion eut son premier copain en première année de lycée et Ventus semblait combler le manque de goût pour les femmes de son frère en sortant avec toutes les filles qui se pressaient autour de lui. Quant à Sora…curieux de nature, il testa les amours masculines à son tour. Et trouva cela à son goût. Et après plusieurs essais et beaucoup de tergiversation, Sora révéla à ses amis qu'il était bi.

Les filles, qui entre-temps avaient découvert l'univers du yaoï, trouvèrent ça trop mignon tandis que Ventus leva les bras au ciel. Il était le seul mec 100% hétéro de la bande !

Au cours de toutes ces années, ils avaient bien connu des hauts et des bas mais pour autant, leur petit groupe résista contre les vents et les marées. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils avaient enfin tous réussi leur bac et qu'ils comptaient tous s'installer dans la capitale pour poursuivre leurs études supérieures, leur petite bande avait pris le train pour visiter l'un des plus célèbres parcs : Disneyland !

Assis en face d'eux, Terra, le frère aîné de Sora et Xion et sa copine Aqua, lisaient la brochure du parc de la fameuse souris Mickey.

-Et bien, heureusement qu'on a pris un passe de trois jours, dit Terra. Sinon, on aurait pas eu le temps de tout faire.

-C'est si grand que ça ? demanda Sora en retirant son écouteur.

Terra lui tendit le plan annoté de toutes les attractions.

-ça va être trop cool ! dit-il.

-Vous avez intérêt à être sage, les menaça Terra.

-On est plus des gosses, tu sais, dit Sora. On est tous majeurs et vaccinés. Et je te rappelle qu'en septembre, on va tous étudier dans le coin, loin de chez nous. On est donc totalement capable de se gérer.

-Mouais, ça, ça reste à prouver. Je ne me fais pas de souci pour Xion, mais pour toi, Sora, c'est pas gagné.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me cherches ? grogna le jeune châtain.

-C'est tellement drôle de t'embêter, ricana Terra.

Aqua posa sa main sur le bras de son petit-ami et offrit un sourire doux à Sora pour tenter d'endiguer le conflit qui se profilait.

-L'hôtel se situe à 10 minutes du parc en navette, observa Xion qui avait récupéré la brochure.

-Et le restaurant affilié à l'hôtel pour les repas du midi se trouve dans le parc, ajouta Aqua. Il s'appelle « Organisation XIII ».

-Quel drôle de nom pour un restau, constata Sora.

-ça fait presque mafieux, dit Terra.

-De suite, les grands mots, se moqua Aqua.

Soudain, un doux son retentit dans le wagon et un employé des chemins de fer prit la parole pour annoncer leur entrée imminente en gare.

-On y est ! s'écrira Sora en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-On dépose d'abord les bagages à l'hôtel et ensuite on y va. De toute façon, le parc n'ouvre que dans une heure et demie. On a même le temps de prendre un solide petit déjeuner, décréta Terra.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel attendait patiemment devant le comptoir de l'hôtel que l'hôtesse veuille bien lui communiquer les noms des clients qui avaient réservés leur repas du midi dans le restaurant au sein duquel il travaillait. Tout en tapotant le comptoir du bout des doigts, il coiffa de sa main libre sa crinière rouge savamment agencée. Ses yeux verts contemplaient les décorations qui ornaient les murs du hall d'entrée. Dans ce lieu précis du pays, plus que partout ailleurs, Mickey était omniprésent et omnipotent. On ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans voir son effigie se profiler à l'horizon. Cette partie du monde était son royaume et personne ne pouvait l'ignorer.

Axel poussa un petit soupir. Pas que croiser le roi Mickey au quotidien le dérange tant que ça. Mais l'univers de sucre et de miel de la souris pouvait se montrer très rapidement écœurant. Et du haut de ses 20 ans, le jeune homme commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de voir des cœurs, des princes et des princesses partout. D'autant que sentimentalement parlant, c'était le désert total dans sa vie. Et cet amour sirupeux que véhiculait Mickey au cœur de son royaume avait tendance à lui rappeler sa solitude.

L'hôtesse d'accueil se rappela à lui en lui tendant la fiche sur laquelle étaient inscrits les noms des bénéficiaires du dîner du midi. Le restaurant dans lequel travaillait Axel souffrait régulièrement de connexion internet défectueuse et Xemnas, son patron, préférait envoyer tous les jours un de ses employés pour récolter les précieuses informations. En tant que glandeurs professionnels, Axel se battait souvent avec Demyx pour obtenir ce « privilège » qui faisait soupirer les autres membres de l'équipe. Il préférait mille fois faire l'aller-retour entre le parc et l'hôtel plutôt que de participer à la fastidieuse tâche de la mise en place du restaurant.

L'hôtesse lui fit un sourire chaleureux assortit d'une légère moue séductrice.

Axel y répondit poliment mais ne prit pas la peine de s'attarder davantage. Dommage pour elle, il ne mangeait pas de ce pain-là.

La liste dans la main, il sortit sur le seuil de l'hôtel en sifflotant et s'adossa contre le mur d'entrée pour lire les noms. Un blondinet se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée tandis qu'un grand châtain le poursuivait en riant :

-Ventus, reviens ici ! Rends-moi ces billets !

Axel ricana, amusé devant la précipitation du duo. Il allait reporter son attention sur la liste, lorsque ses yeux menthe à l'eau accrochèrent soudain une silhouette qui s'approchait de l'entrée d'une démarche nonchalante. Lentement, il concentra son regard sur la personne qui venait vers lui et son cœur manqua un battement. Un garçon qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui qui était rentré précédemment dans le bâtiment avançait d'un air tranquille, un casque mp3 vissé sur les oreilles. Il était plus petit qu'Axel de taille et sans doute plus jeune que lui, mais il dégageait une certaine maturité et une certaine gravité. Alors qu'il passait près de lui afin de pénétrer dans l'immeuble, il s'arrêta une fraction de seconde pour dévisager le rouquin. Et Axel cru se noyer dans les yeux bleus cobalts qui le détaillaient. Puis le jeune blond rompit le contact pour ouvrir la porte et entrer à son tour dans le bâtiment. Et l'apparition miraculeuse disparue tout aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

Axel en lâcha sa liste de surprise et tenta de retrouver son souffle.

« Wouah ! Canon ! » souffla-t-il en se déplaçant malgré lui vers la porte qui s'était refermée sur son fantasme vivant.

Il allait à son tour franchir le seuil, lorsqu'il fut brusquement percuté de plein fouet par une tornade. Il se retourna et constata qu'assis à ses pieds, se tenait un jeune homme châtain aux yeux bleu marine qui grimaçait de douleurs.

-ça va ? demanda Axel en proposant sa main au jeune homme pour l'aider à se relever.

-Oui, merci, répondit-il en acceptant l'aide. Je suis désolé, je voulais rejoindre mes potes mais j'ai pas vu que tu étais devant.

Axel sourit devant le naturel du garçon. Ce dernier essuyait son pantalon tout en se redressant avant de planter son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis et de lui faire un grand sourire.

Axel tressaillit et recula légèrement de surprise.

-La vache ! C'est dingue comme tu lui ressembles ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Pardon ? demanda le châtain en fronçant le sourcil.

-Ah désolé. Mais tu ressembles à une de mes connaissances.

-Vraiment ? J'espère qu'il est aussi sympa que moi alors, répondit le garçon tout sourire.

-Pas vraiment, marmonna Axel en croisant les bras sur son torse. Et en plus il sourit rarement.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Sora ! se présenta le châtain en tendant sa main.

Axel haussa les sourcils de surprise. Le côté spontané du jeune homme et sa facilité de communication lui plaisait beaucoup.

-Moi, c'est Axel, dit-il en saisissant la main tendue. Dis-moi Sora, tu es avec la bande de mecs pressés qui est rentré il y a quelques minutes.

-Ouaip ! Ce sont mes potes ! l'informa le jeune homme. Les filles sont encore en train de ranger leurs affaires.

-Les filles ?

-Oui, on est venu à huit. Quatre garçons, quatre filles.

-Quatre couples, quoi, soupira le rouquin qui voyait son fantasme blond lui échapper.

-Pas du tout ! le détrompa Sora. Seul mon frère est en couple avec une des filles. Après on est tous des amis d'enfance.

-Tu parles aussi facilement à tous les gens que tu croises ? s'étonna Axel.

Sora se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec une moue un peu gêné.

-Oui, j'ai cette tendance. Ventus et Roxas me trouvent désespérants.

Aussitôt Axel décida de creuser l'information que lui donnait le jeune homme.

-Ventus et Roxas, ce sont les deux blonds qui viennent de passer ?

-Exact. Ventus est en folie, c'est la première fois qu'il vient à Disney. Roxas, lui est un peu plus réservé sur le sujet.

Axel sourit. Par déduction, il comprit que le jumeau qui l'intéressait était celui qui s'appelait Roxas. De toute façon, il avait toujours été attiré par les garçons au caractère plus…posé et taciturne.

-Et bien, dans ce cas n'hésitez pas à venir manger au restau où je travaille, lui proposa Axel.

-C'est sympa, mais on a déjà un restaurant partenaire de l'hôtel, expliqua Sora.

Le rouquin roula des yeux. Décidément, le destin semblait bien faire les choses aujourd'hui.

-Tu veux dire « l'Organisation XIII ».

-Ouais… tu connais ?

-Et comment, c'est le restau dans lequel je bosse !

-Trop cool ! s'exclama Sora. Je te verrai ce midi alors ! Je te présenterai mes potes, mon grand-frère et ma sœur comme ça !

-Avec grand plaisir, dit Axel dans un grand sourire carnassier. On se voit donc pour le repas de midi. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

Ravi, Sora lui fit un éblouissant sourire qui réchaufferait le cœur de n'importe qui.

Et s'il n'avait pas un certain blondinet en tête, Axel aurait sûrement craqué pour ce jeune homme. Ou pas… car en fait il avait tendance à préférer les garçons un peu moins…spontané, un peu plus difficile à cerner. En revanche il savait pertinemment qui aurait besoin d'avoir un rayon de soleil dans sa vie et à qui Sora serait susceptible de plaire. Bon, évidemment, il fallait définir de quel côté penchait le dit Sora, mais ça, ce n'était qu'un détail. La personne à laquelle il pensait était capable de séduire n'importe qui, à partir du moment où elle y mettait du sien. C'était surtout ce dernier point qui risquait de s'avérer compliqué.

-Alors à tout-à-l'heure Axel, dit Sora en s'éloignant de lui pour rentrer dans l'hôtel.

-A toute Sora !

Oh oui, il avait une idée précise de la personne à qui Sora ferait sans aucun doute de l'effet. Et pendant que cette personne s'occuperait du châtain, lui pourrait s'occuper de ce fameux Roxas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pour Riku, les choses commencèrent lorsqu'Axel s'installa à cheval sur un tabouret de bar, juste devant lui.

-Riku, je viens de rencontrer l'homme de ta vie, déclara-t-il la bouche en cœur.

Debout derrière son comptoir, Riku haussa à peine les sourcils. Il était en train de mettre en place les divers éléments qui lui permettraient d'assurer son service correctement. Xemnas lui avait attribué le poste de barman aujourd'hui. Axel et Demyx avaient bien entendu râlé. Les deux fainéants détestaient jouer les serveurs pendant les rushs. Ils préféraient de loin rester planqué derrière le bar où ils faisaient le minimum de pas lors de leurs déplacements et où il ne fallait pas jongler au travers de toute la salle avec des assiettes en équilibre précaire. Au moins au bar on se contentait de servir des cafés, thés, cocktails et autres boissons. Pas besoin de retenir une liste longue comme le bras de plats et de desserts.

Riku ramena une de ses longues mèches argenté aux reflets violines derrière son oreille. Il avait bien entendu retenu ses longs cheveux dans une queue de cheval basse, mais il y avait toujours quelques mèches qui s'en échappaient.

-J'en suis ravi, dit-il à son ami qui le scrutait de son étrange regard de chat.

-Il va venir manger ici ce midi. Il sera accompagné de ses potes. Dont l'un est également l'homme de ma vie.

Riku regarda son ami d'un air intrigué.

-Axel, je crois que tu devrais aller voir le médecin, tu débloques complètement.

-Mais pas du tout ! Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Je les ai croisés en allant chercher la liste de noms à l'hôtel. Tu verrais le blondinet ! C'est exactement mon style ! J'ai eu le coup de foudre ! Et vu la façon dont il m'a regardé, je suis certain que c'est réciproque.

-Ben voyons…

-Et puis, son pote là, il ressemble comme c'est pas croyable à Vanitas. J'ai était très surpris sur le moment. Mais, il est beaucoup mieux que Vanitas, c'est sûr. Il est châtain pour commencer, pas brun. Il a de ces putains d'yeux bleus ! Renversant ! Et un sourire, j'te jure Riku ! Tu vas complètement craquer.

Riku écoutait d'une oreille distraite le discours de son ami. Se trouver quelqu'un en ce moment, était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, surtout si ce dernier ressemblait à Vanitas. Il sortait tout juste de sa relation houleuse et conflictuelle avec le jeune brun, alors non merci. Il n'était pas prêt à se relancer de suite dans une histoire d'amour. Et puis, Axel avait tendance à en faire toujours des tonnes pour trois fois rien.

-De quoi vous parlez ? demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain clairs coupés court et aux yeux bleu clair.

Il arborait une coiffure un peu punk et se déplaçait de façon nonchalante avec un air indolent constamment plaqué sur le visage.

-Demyx, ce matin, j'ai rencontré l'homme de la vie de Riku, expliqua Axel tandis que Riku levait les yeux au ciel.

Demyx sembla méditer sur le sujet.

-Quoi ? Tu t'es remis avec Vanitas ! Mauvaise idée Riku, s'écria-t-il soudain en affichant un air catastrophé.

-Mais non ! C'est pas de Vanitas dont je te parle. Mais de Sora !

-Qui c'est Sora ? demandèrent Demyx et Riku en cœur.

-Vous m'écoutez pas quand je parle, se lamenta Axel.

-Mais tu pars dans toutes les directions, se plaignit Demyx. Un coup tu parles de Vanitas, puis après de cet illustre inconnu, Sora.

-Je n'ai jamais parlé de Vanitas, démentit Axel.

-Tu m'as dit l'avoir vu ce matin …

-Mais non, c'est pas Vanitas que j'ai vu ce matin mais Sora !

-Qui ça ?

-L'homme de la vie de Riku ! s'énerva Axel.

-Aaah … D'accord…, fit Demyx.

-Z'êtes bouchés, marmonna Axel.

Riku aurait presque voulu se fracasser le front contre le comptoir de désespoir. Il adorait son ami mais ce dernier le rendait fou. Et l'arrivée de Demyx dans le groupe ne facilitait pas la communication.

Ils connaissaient les deux garçons depuis l'an passé. Bien qu'il ait un an de moins que ceux-ci, ces derniers étant des glandeurs professionnels, ils avaient perdu une année à chercher leur voie avant de s'inscrire dans la même école que le jeune argenté et de tomber dans sa classe. Et depuis, tous les trois faisaient partie d'une célèbre école d'animation dans laquelle la plus grand entreprise de jeux vidéo du monde, Kingdom Hearts Game venait chercher ses futurs recrues. Les trois garçons espéraient de tout cœur être repérés par cette entreprise au cours de l'an prochain et ainsi exercer le métier de leur rêve, à savoir concepteur de jeu vidéo. Mais le vrai problème résidait dans le prix coûteux de cette école et même s'ils avaient tous les trois l'aide financière de leurs parents respectifs, ils devaient tout de même contribuer aux financements de leurs études. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de partir en vacances cet été comme nombre de leurs camarades, ils étaient obligés de travailler et avaient atterri dans ce restaurant en plein cœur du royaume de Mickey.

-Rhaaaa ! J'en ai marre ! hurla une voix stridente.

Ce cri interrompit la conversation sans queue ni tête entre Axel et Demyx qui s'épanchaient sur les fameux Sora et Roxas.

-Il lui arrive quoi à la vipère ? marmonna Demyx.

Alors qu'Axel arquait un sourcil, une petite blonde aux yeux bleus azur, débarqua telle une furie dans la salle de restauration.

-Je vais le tuer ! tempêta-t-elle.

-Qui donc ? demanda Riku.

-Luxord ! Tu parles que Xemnas met les plus jeunes sur le service du midi pour pouvoir les surveiller et laisser les plus âgés sur le service du soir. Soi-disant qu'ils sont plus professionnels que nous et qu'il n'a pas forcément besoin d'être présent sur les lieux pour les surveiller, continua à pester la blonde dont les deux mèches blondes qui encadraient son visage ne cessaient de s'agiter au rythme de ses mouvements de tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? s'enquit Axel que cette tirade avait fatigué.

-Ce qu'il a fait ? Je vais te dire, moi, ce qu'il a fait ! vitupéra-t-elle. Un tripot dans l'arrière salle, voilà ce qu'il a fait ! Hier soir il a dû réussir à entraîner des clients avec lui et au lieu d'aller saluer Mickey, ces derniers ont joué aux cartes et foutu la pagaille dans la salle ! Ah mais ça va pas se passer comme ça ! Je vais en référer de ce pas à Xemnas !

Et sur ces dires, la blondinette se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le bureau de son patron pour dénoncer les activités plus qu'illicite de Luxord.

-Il va avoir des problèmes, dit Demyx.

-Je crois bien qu'il s'en moque royalement, intervint un garçon de petite taille aux cheveux couleur ardoise.

Une large mèche dissimulait entièrement un de ses yeux gris-bleu.

-Zexion, t'étais où ? demanda Axel.

-Avec Larxène.

-Mon pauvre, je compatis, le plaignit Demyx.

-Il faut absolument que je te raconte que ce qui m'est arrivé ce matin, enchaîna Axel.

Et comme leur cadet prenait place sur un tabouret du bar, Riku soupira. C'était reparti pour un tout.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-On y est ! hurla Sora en agitant les bras.

Xion hocha la tête tandis que son frère et Ventus courraient dans les sens.

-Vous êtes certains d'avoir dix-huit ans ? demanda Terra, hilare. J'ai l'impression d'être avec des gosses de cinq ans. Heureusement que Roxas relève un peu le niveau.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que le dénommé Roxas bondissait sur son frère et son meilleur ami en poussant des grands cris de joie.

-Je retire, il y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, dit Terra en se passant la main sur le visage.

-Terra ! Je veux aller voir Mickey ! hurla Sora.

-Je le connais pas, dit Terra à Aqua en tournant le dos à son frère.

-Non, d'abord il faut qu'on fasse Space Mountain ! décréta Ventus.

-Le train de la mine ! proposa Xion qui était contaminé par l'excitation de son jumeau.

-Et Star Tour ! ajouta Kairi.

-Ah non, on commence par Pirates des Caraïbes ! affirma Roxas

-Perso, je préfère Le Manoir Fantôme, dit Naminé.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers elle dans un même mouvement.

-Ben quoi, c'est marrant, non ?

Marrant n'était certainement pas le mot qui convenait le mieux à cette attraction. Mais Naminé était une artiste un peu rêveuse alors ils ne s'étonnaient plus trop de ne pas avoir la même définition des mots qu'elle.

-On va commencer par le Monde des Poupées, trancha Terra.

-C'est une blague ! protesta Sora.

-Tu veux que je fasse des cauchemars, l'accusa Xion. Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur des poupées.

-Comment peux-tu avoir peur des poupées ? demanda Kairi. Alors qu'on y jouait étant enfant.

Xion haussa les épaules. Elle y avait joué avec les jumelles étant enfant mais elle n'avait jamais été rassurée par ces yeux sans vie qui se posaient sur elle et ces sourires factices. Elle avait toujours l'impression que les poupées se moquaient d'elle. Et la nuit, la seule et unique poupée qu'elle possédait se voyait toujours ranger au fin fond d'un placard dans la chambre de Sora. On ne savait jamais…

Aqua riait doucement tandis que tout le monde se rebellait contre l'idée de Terra. Les jeunes bacheliers ne voulaient pas commencer par le Monde des Poupées. Naminé était la seule à être un peu tentée. Et encore…

-Bon, j'ai une idée, décréta la jeune femme de 22 ans aux iris bleu-gris. Terra et moi on va aller de notre côté, voir le monde des poupées, tandis que vous, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez. On se retrouve après.

-Oui, on se retrouve pour le repas ! proposa Terra en enlaçant la taille d'Aqua. Après tout, vous êtes suffisamment grand pour vous débrouiller tout seul.

-Ouais… comme ça vous allez en profiter pour faire des cochonneries, se moqua Ventus.

Terra lui donna une légère pichenette sur le front, alors qu'Aqua rougissait légèrement.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, protesta la jeune femme.

-T'es trop jeune pour comprendre, dit Terra. Peut-être quand tu te trouveras une relation sérieuse et quand t'arrêteras de papillonner à droit à gauche, là tu saisiras.

Sora ricana. Ventus et Roxas considérait Terra comme leur grand frère par procuration et n'hésitez jamais à le taquiner ou à lui demander conseil. C'était d'ailleurs vers lui que Roxas s'était tout d'abord tourné lorsqu'il avait réalisé son penchant pour les hommes. Et loin de le rejeter ou de le stigmatiser, l'aîné s'était montré particulièrement compréhensif. Il l'avait même encouragé à révéler la vérité à Xion afin de ne plus la faire souffrir. Et lorsque Sora avait découvert sa bisexualité, c'était également à Terra qu'il s'était confié en premier. Terra avait ses défauts comme tout le monde, telle une grande propension à douter de lui-même et à s'emporter facilement, mais Sora savait qu'il avait la chance de l'avoir comme grand frère, toujours à l'écoute et toujours à l'encourager.

-Bon, donc vous partez en amoureux de votre côté et on se retrouve devant le restaurant, c'est ça ? résuma Xion.

-Exact. Disons qu'on se retrouve vers 13h30. Comme ça on fera les attractions pendant que les gens iront manger.

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva Kairi dans une grand sourire.

-« Let's Go crazy ! » se mit à chantonner Sora.

-Cn blue ! reconnut Xion en lui saisissant la main avec affection.

-Exact.

-Comment pouvez-vous aimer la kpop ? s'étonna Roxas qui préférait le rock métal.

-C'est un concept, expliqua Xion.

-Bon, les enfants, sur ces paroles plein de sagesse, il serait temps d'y aller, leur rappela Terra. Les attractions vont pas nous attendre et il y a déjà du monde. S'il y a un souci, on s'appelle sur nos portables.

-T'as raison, approuva Ventus. Allons-y.

Et le blond saisit la main de Xion, celle qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie et à laquelle il se confiait sans détour. Et c'est ainsi que le groupe se scinda en deux, les aînés partant vers Fantasyland tandis que les plus jeunes se dirigeaient d'un commun accord vers Discoveryland avec Star Tour et Sapce Mountain au programme.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après une matinée bien chargée en aventure, les jeunes gens se retrouvèrent comme prévu devant le fameux restaurant « Organisation XIII ».

-J'ai pas croisé Mickey, bouda Sora.

-Un vrai gosse, soupira Terra en pénétrant dans le restaurant.

Ce dernier ressemblait à une taverne de pirate. D'ailleurs les serveurs étaient tous vêtus de costumes noirs et blanc de style Louis XV.

-Ouah ! C'est trop cool ! s'écria Sora.

-J'avoue que ça ne paie pas de mine, constata Terra.

-J'adore leurs vêtements, fit Kairi. J'ai l'impression d'être dans le film de Pirate des Caraïbes. Il ne manquerait plus que Will Turner arrive pour que le cadre soit parfait.

-Perso, je préférerais Jack Sparrow, répondit Roxas. Je préfère les hommes ayant un style et une attitude un peu plus…

-Ambigüe, proposa Ventus hilare.

-Non, excentrique, le corrigea son frère.

-Il y a Axel là-bas ! dit Sora en se dirigeant vers le bar, près duquel campait le rouquin.

Le châtain traversa la salle, entraînant sa bande à sa suite pour retrouver Axel au comptoir. Le rouquin portait lui aussi un costume noir façon 18ème siècle et un tricorne décoré d'une plume ceignait sa tête.

-Axel ! On est là !

-Hé salut Sora ! Je ne vous attendais plus.

-On a voulu profiter au maximum des attractions, expliqua-t-il tout sourire alors que les jumeaux et son frère s'appuyèrent à leur tour face au comptoir.

-Sora ? Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses ce serveur ? chuchota Terra à son frère.

-Ah… je t'ai pas dit ? Je l'ai rencontré ce matin à l'hôtel. On a de suite sympathisé.

-Sora, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que ce n'est pas parce-que tu parles à une personne une fois dans ta vie, que celle-ci est forcément ta meilleure amie ? se lamenta Terra.

-Mais je sais bien ça, puisque mes meilleurs amis sont Ventus et Roxas, répondit son frère en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si la chose était évidente.

Ventus pouffa tandis qu'une veine pulsait sur le front de Terra.

Axel pour sa part affichait un air franchement amusé. Le jeune châtain le faisait purement délirer. Le rouquin appela son patron pour que ce dernier prenne leur nom et vérifie les papiers attestant de leur identité. Et tandis que Terra allait s'expliquer avec Xemnas, les trois garçons restèrent accoudés au bar pour papoter avec Axel en les attendant. Le rouquin ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer Roxas du regard, s'interrogeant sur ses chances avec lui. Ce dernier suivait la conversation de son frère et de Sora sans émettre le moindre son. Bien que les jumeaux se ressemblent énormément, il était très aisé pour un fin observateur de les différencier. Roxas était beaucoup plus grave et avare de sourire que son frère. Il semblait ne se dérider qu'en présence de ses amis.

-Dis Ventus, tu penses quoi de cette fille ? demanda soudain Sora en lui désignant une jolie brune du doigt.

-Pas mal, admit son ami en hochant la tête.

-De toute façon, à partir du moment où il y a des seins et des fesses, Ventus est preneur, le taquina Roxas avec un petit sourire affectueux.

Axel sursauta. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le blond parler. Et non seulement sa voix lui provoqua un accroc à l'estomac mais en plus le blond avait de l'humour. Bon sang ! Il voulait ce garçon !

-Mouais… c'est sûr que toi, ça t'indiffère, rétorqua Ventus amusé. S'il y pas de bijoux de famille, ça n'a aucune chance de t'intéresser.

Roxas ouvrit la bouche et roula des yeux de surprise. En cet instant précis, il aurait voulu soit se taper le front contre le comptoir, soit claquer la tête de son jumeau. En effet, il détestait qu'on évoque sa sexualité devant des inconnus.

Axel pour sa part, jubilait. Un sentiment d'euphorie l'habitait. Il avait la confirmation que l'homme de ses rêves était gay. La vie était tout simplement magnifique !

Inconscient de sa bévue et du regard assassin de son frère, Ventus reprit sa conversation.

-Pourquoi ? Elle t'intéresse ? demanda-t-il à Sora.

-Je la trouve plutôt mignonne.

-Va tenter ta chance, non ? lui suggéra Ventus. Je suis bon prince, je te la laisse.

Sora lui lança un regard blasé.

-Trop aimable.

Axel cette fois-ci, en aurait pleuré. Si de son côté les choses s'avéraient pleine de promesse, du côté de Riku, ça devenait plus difficile. Sora venait en effet de révéler qu'il aimait les filles. Et tout le beau plan d'Axel venait de tomber à l'eau.

Terra revint à ce moment-là et Larxène les conduisit tous à leur table, un peu plus loin tout en leur distribuant les cartes de menue. Tout en soupirant, Axel s'accouda contre le comptoir, attendant que ses clients l'appellent. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire avec le petit blondinet mais l'hétérosexualité de Sora le contrariait très fortement. Il aurait bien vu ce garçon avec son si taciturne ami. Ne disait-on pas que les contraires s'attiraient ?

Ce fut à ce moment précis d'ailleurs, que le dénommé Riku décida de faire son apparition et de reprendre son poste derrière le bar.

-Où t'étais ? lui demanda Axel d'un ton accusateur.

-J'avais plus de café, précisa l'argenté en préparant deux tasses du précieux breuvage.

Son ami le contemplait d'un air agacé. Il lui avait promis qu'il lui présenterait l'homme de sa vie et malgré ça, le jeune homme n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de partir dans les réserves. Tout ça pour chercher du café. Et pendant ce temps-là, Sora avait eu le temps de débarquer puis de s'asseoir à une table sans qu'à un seul moment les deux garçons ne se soient croisés. C'était un monde tout de même ! Et puis, si Riku n'y mettait pas du sien, il pouvait pas l'aider, non plus ! Et en plus Axel venait d'apprendre que Sora aimait les filles ! Là, ça venait carrément contrecarrer ses plans ! Pauvre Riku, la vie était injuste…

Il soupira tout en constatant que son ami semblait peu se soucier de ses états d'âmes et de la perte de son hypothétique âme-sœur. Axel le fixa quelques secondes et dut admettre que dans sa tenue du 18ème siècle avec ses longs cheveux retenus en catogan, Riku était à tomber. Bon sang ! Il était même capable de convertir un hétéro, il en était certain!

Il détourna les yeux en soufflant, cherchant du regard le jeune blond qui le faisait craquer. Et remarqua alors que Sora, à l'autre bout de la salle, dévisageait le jeune barman et semblait avoir complètement buggé. Aussitôt un sourire étira les lèvres du roux. Finalement les choses n'étaient peut-être pas perdues.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora avait à peine levé les yeux de la carte des menues pour répondre à la question de Kairi, assise juste devant lui, quand son regard avait brusquement accroché la couleur argenté de la chevelure du barman. Surpris par celle-ci, peu commune, le jeune homme avait alors concentré sa vision sur le possesseur des mèches aux reflets violines et son cœur s'était alors arrêter de battre pendant une fraction de seconde. Si la jeune brune qu'il reluquait quelques minutes avant l'avait un peu émoustillé, le jeune homme qui tenait le bar lui faisait l'effet d'une bombe atomique. Sa gorge s'était asséchée d'un seul coup tandis que son estomac se tordait.

-Sora ? ça va ? demanda Kairi. Tu as les joues rouges.

-Je crois que je viens de tomber amoureux, chuchota-t-il à son amie.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Puis elle se pencha un peu plus en avant pour que les autres ne fassent pas attention à leur conversation.

-Homme ou femme ?

-Homme, répondit-il. Le barman, derrière toi.

Kairi se retourna le plus discrètement possible pour jeter un léger coup d'œil.

-Ah ouais… pas mal, reconnut-elle.

-Tu crois qu'il m'a remarqué ?

-Tu sais, il a pas mal de clients. Je crois que si tu veux qu'il te remarque, tu vas devoir agir, lui conseilla-t-elle.

-T'as raison, décréta le châtain.

Bien qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble depuis un moment, Sora et Kairi étaient tout de même restés amis et ils se confiaient très souvent l'un à l'autre. Il n'y avait plus la moindre gêne ni la moindre pointe de jalousie entre eux. A la surprise de tous, ils étaient parvenus à passer à autre chose et il n'y avait aucune ambigüité dans leur relation. Leur amitié les avait aidés à surmonter tout ça.

Kairi proposa à boire à toute la bande et lorsque la carafe fut vide, elle la tendit au jeune châtain.

-Et si tu allais chercher de l'eau ? suggéra-t-elle.

Sora lui dédia un grand sourire pour la remercier et se leva pour aller au bar. Il croisa Axel au passage qui venait prendre les commandes.

-Il fallait me demander de la remplir, dit le rouquin en avisant la carafe.

-T'inquiète. Je vais demander au barman.

Axel le fixa d'un air entendu.

-Il s'appelle Riku. Et il est célibataire, dit-il.

Sora sourit, amusé.

-Merci pour toutes ces précisions.

Axel lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de reprendre sa route, droit sur Roxas.

Sora quant à lui, se planta devant le bar, posant la carafe sur le comptoir.

-Excusez-moi.

Le jeune homme de service leva la tête et le fixa de ses yeux bleu-vert. Sora sentit son corps brûler sur place sous le regard turquoise. Et la seule pensée cohérente qui circula dans son cerveau fut « whoua whoua whaou ! »

De son côté, le jeune homme eut un léger mouvement de recul, surpris. Il avait cru voir devant lui Vanitas et s'apprêtait à l'envoyer paître vertement. Mais la couleur des cheveux, celle des yeux et surtout la douceur du visage de son vis-à-vis, lui révélèrent qu'il ne s'agissait nullement de son ex. Et il comprit instantanément que face à lui se tenait le fameux Sora dont parlait Axel le matin-même.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il.

Sora fit l'énorme effort de remettre les rouages de son cerveau en marche et de se remémorer les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à se rendre au bar. Ah oui ! La carafe !

-Pouvez-vous me faire le plein d'eau ? demanda-t-il dans un sourire éblouissant.

Riku en resta sans voix pendant une fraction de seconde. Il ne se souvenait pas que quelqu'un lui eu déjà souri de cette façon.

-Bien entendu.

-Merci. Riku, c'est ça ?

L'argenté fronça les sourcils, étonné.

-C'est Axel qui m'a dit ton prénom, expliqua-t-il en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque.

-Ah….

-Moi, c'est Sora ! se présenta-t-il.

-Oui, je m'en doutais. Axel m'a parlé de toi, dit Riku en souriant.

Il saisit la carafe pour la remplir d'eau.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi donc ?

Riku ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer que son ami était parti dans un délire « homme de ta vie » etc. Alors il fit au plus court.

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait croisé des clients de l'hôtel pour manger ici ce midi. Et il a cité ton nom.

-Ah okay.

Le jeune barman lui tendit la carafe pleine.

-Merci, dit Sora.

-De rien, répondit Riku en reprenant son activité préalable.

Un peu déçu par ce manque d'attention, Sora haussa les épaules. Il ne plaisait visiblement pas au barman. Ou alors ce dernier n'était pas gay…mais si c'était vraiment le cas, il ne voyait pas pourquoi Axel lui avait lancé un tel regard de connivence lorsqu'il l'avait croisé. Perplexe, il retourna s'asseoir à sa table où Axel prenait toujours les commandes. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'une fois qu'il eut le dos tourné, Riku l'observait discrètement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les clients pour le restaurant se faisant plus rare, Axel s'était calé derrière le bar et aidait plus ou moins Riku à servir les cafés, thés et autres boissons.

-Alors, t'en penses quoi ? demanda-t-il en désignant la table de Sora et cie du regard.

-Tu as raison, il ressemble beaucoup à Vanitas physiquement. Mais il dégage une aura beaucoup plus…lumineuse, admit l'argenté.

-Et donc… il te plait ?

Riku soupira.

-Je n'ai franchement pas la tête à ça. Et puis je doute fort qu'il soit gay. Il reluque pas la mal la brunette assise à l'autre bout de la salle.

-Ouah ! Donc il te plait tant que ça !

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! se défendit Riku.

-Tu n'as pas dit non. Hors tu n'as pas la langue dans ta poche. Si les choses ne te conviennent pas, tu le dis. Et puis, tu as beau être observateur, tu avais trop de boulot pour perdre du temps à chercher son orientation sexuelle seulement pour le plaisir. Sauf s'il t'intéresse, bien entendu.

Riku maugréa quelque chose tandis qu'Axel ricanait, heureux d'avoir cerné son ami.

-Ecoute, moi le blondinet me plait vraiment et je sens qu'il va être très difficile à séduire. Il ne m'a pas décroché un sourire pendant tout le service, alors que Sora et Ventus n'ont fait que ça. Je vais devoir m'accrocher et le voir uniquement pendant le service du midi ne m'aidera pas vraiment.

-Tu as combien de jours pour le faire craquer ?

-Sora m'a dit qu'ils étaient là trois jours.

-ça va être court… et puis, est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine pour un flirt de trois jours ?

Axel prit un air outré et plaça la paume de sa main sur son cœur.

-Riku, tu n'as rien suivi ! Ce n'est pas un simple flirt. Je t'ai dit que c'est l'homme de ma vie.

-Ah oui. Au temps pour moi, je n'avais pas retenu ce détail, répondit-il amusé.

-Tu ne me crois pas, l'accusa Axel. Et je t'assure que Sora est aussi celui qu'il te faut. C'est pour ça que même s'il est hétéro, tu dois tout faire pour le conquérir.

-Mais bien sûr, c'est ça….

-En plus je suis persuadé que tu as toutes tes chances avec lui.

Riku poussa un soupir moqueur. Il n'était pas du tout convaincu. Voyant que son ami doutait de ses propos, Axel reprit :

-Ecoute, c'est simple. Si Sora reviens au bar avant de quitter les lieux et te demande un truc pas forcément nécessaire –genre la direction des toilettes-, c'est que tu as tes chances, okay ? Et si jamais c'est le cas, tu t'engages à me suivre dans mon entreprise pour les approcher d'un peu plus près.

-Et c'est quoi le plan ?

-Je ne sais pas encore mais je vais y réfléchir.

Riku secoua la tête.

-Ecoute, je veux bien t'aider pour Roxas mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi en dehors de tout ça. Ton pote Sora est très mignon et a l'air sympa, mais je n'ai pas envie de flirter avec qui que ce soit en ce moment.

-T'es désespérant, se lamenta théâtralement Axel. Je te parle pas d'un flirt mais de l'amour de ta vie. Quand est-ce-que tu m'écouteras à la fin ?

Riku allait répliquer lorsqu'une masse s'effondra brusquement sur le comptoir. Les deux garçons cessèrent leur conversation pour scruter le pauvre Démyx qui tombait de fatigue.

-J'en ai marre ! geignit-il. Pourquoi les allemands mangent-ils si tôt et les espagnols si tard ? Depuis 11 heures ce matin, j'ai pas eu un seul temps mort !

-Courage Demyx, il est bientôt 15 heures. Dans une demi-heure l'équipe du soir va venir prendre le relais, dit Axel.

-Je suis siiiii fatigué…

-Redresse-toi. Si Xemnas te voit avachi comme ça, il va hurler, lui conseilla Riku.

Le jeune punk poussa un profond soupir avant de se redresser et d'examiner la salle encore investit par les clients.

-Hé ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Vous avez vu les trois filles assises là-bas ? Elles sont vraiment jolies.

-Bah… tu sais, les filles nous, c'est pas vraiment notre truc, plaisanta Axel.

-Ouais…. Mais quand même. Une brune, une blonde et une rousse. Le choix du roi.

Aussitôt Axel regarda dans la direction que fixait le punk, réalisant qu'il parlait des filles qui accompagnaient Roxas.

-La fille aux cheveux bleu est très jolie aussi mais elle me semble trop âgée pour moi.

-Et surtout trop prise. Le gars à côté d'elle, c'est son copain, le renseigna Axel.

-Ouais… je m'en doutais. Et les trois autres ?

-La brunette c'est la sœur jumelle de Sora, l'homme de la vie de Riku. Elle n'a personne d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Et les deux autres je sais pas.

Demyx continua de les fixer pendant quelques secondes.

-Donc si je comprends bien, elles font parties de la même bande que les mecs sur lesquels vous avez craqué ?

-Exact.

-Attends, j'ai craqué sur personne moi, se défendit l'argenté.

-Et vous en êtes où ?

-Riku est persuadé que Sora n'est pas intéressé par lui. Moi je suis sûr du contraire et je suis certain qu'il va venir le voir juste avant de partir.

-Ah ouais… ce serait trop cool ça… comme ça vous vous occupez de ces deux gars et moi je vais voir les filles, songea Demyx, l'air rêveur.

Riku poussa un petit soupir pendant que ses deux amis tiraient des plans sur la comète. Demyx était un gros flemmard mais dès que ça concernait les filles ou la musique, il faisait preuve d'une énergie impressionnante.

Pendant ce temps-là, Sora et ses amis avaient fini leur repas et se levaient de table pour retourner aux attractions.

-Bon, on fait comme ce matin, proposa Terra. Vous partez de votre côté et nous du notre.

-Ouaip, confirma Ventus.

-Je reviens, dit Sora en se dirigeant vers le bar.

Les jumeaux contemplèrent leur ami d'un air intrigué avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Riku quant à lui, ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le trio, Sora en tête, approchait du groupe de serveurs. Demyx, pendant ce temps-là, taquinait Axel en lui disant qu'il avait de faux airs de Jack Sparrow et ce dernier protestait vigoureusement.

-Tout ça parce-que je tourne les choses en dérision comme Jack Sparrow, alors de suite on me compare à lui, fit Axel d'un ton grandiloquent.

-Roxas adore Jack Sparrow, déclara Sora en se plantant près du rouquin.

Ce dernier sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu les garçons approcher. Roxas de son côté, poussa un profond soupir. Entre son frère et son meilleur ami, il était pas servi.

-Sora ! Alors, ça c'est bien passé ? s'enquit le rouquin tout sourire.

-Très bien, merci Axel. Mais je voulais vous poser à tous une question. Vu que vous bossez ici, vous devez avoir la réponse, dit-il en dédiant un grand sourire à Riku.

Ce dernier, bien qu'il continue à afficher un air impassible, s'en sentit légèrement troublé.

-A quel sujet ? demanda l'argenté.

Sora se rapprocha du bar, posa ses coudes sur le comptoir et demanda du bout des lèvres.

-Tu sais où je peux précisément trouver Mickey ?

Riku écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. On ne lui avait jamais posé une question aussi incongrue depuis qu'il officiait ici.

Axel regarda son ami en lui faisant le signe de la victoire tandis que Demyx éclatait de rire. Seuls les jumeaux restèrent stoïques, habitués aux curiosités de leur ami.

-Dans le parc…, répondit Riku, pas très sûr d'avoir compris le sens de la question.

-Mais où précisément ? Je le cherche depuis ce matin pour prendre une photo avec lui et impossible de lui mettre la main dessus, expliqua Sora, l'air profondément ennuyé.

-Euh…

Axel bondit alors sur l'occasion. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules des jumeaux dans un geste familier qui surprit Roxas.

-Pas de problème ! On finit notre service dans 15 minutes ! On va passer l'après-midi avec vous pour pourchasser Mickey ! Pas vrai Riku ?

-ça c'est cool ! Merci Axel ! fit Sora tout sourire.

-C'est une super idée ! En plus comme vous connaissez bien le parc, vous allez pouvoir nous servir de guide ! s'enthousiasma Ventus qui tout comme Sora, adorait se faire de nouveaux amis.

-C'est bon pour toi, Roxas ? demanda Axel sans lâcher sa prise sur lui.

Roxas fit une petite moue blasée tout en cherchant à se dégager.

-Tant que vous vous baladez pas avec ces costumes sur le dos, moi ça me va, marmonna-t-il.

Riku haussa les sourcils. Axel allait galérer avec le blondinet et ça risquait d'être très drôle.

-Je viens avec vous, décréta Demyx.

Il lança un petit coup d'œil entendu à Riku et ce dernier comprit que les trois filles étaient la réelle motivation du jeune punk.

-Hé ! Zexion ! s'écria Axel en faisant de grand signes à son ami qui servait à l'autre bout de la salle. On va chercher Mickey cet aprem, tu viens avec nous ?

Demyx et Riku haussèrent les sourcils. S'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il ne voyait pas dans les attractions de Disney, c'était bien le trop sérieux Zexion.

Mais contre toute attente, leur cadet hocha la tête pour les informer qu'il les accompagnerait.

-On va passer une super aprem ! hurla Axel qui n'avait toujours pas lâché les jumeaux.

Sora coula un long regard vers Riku. Il était heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec ce bel éphèbe afin d'apprendre à mieux le connaître.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A suivre…**.

_-Je me suis fait vraiment plaisir en costumant nos héros avec des vêtements du 18__ème__ siècle. _

_-Un 1__er__ chapitre assez long. Je ne sais pas du tout si les autres chapitres le seront tout autant. Le rythme de parution risque d'être un peu long (enfin je dis ça… mais il suffit que j'ai une inspiration soudaine pour que ça aille tout seul). Je travaille à côté sur une fiction Soriku un peu plus sérieuse qui me prend pas mal de temps._

_-Concernant Naminé et Kairi, avec qui de Demyx ou de Zexion les voyez-vous ? Je ne suis pas encore décidée sur ces couples et, à dire vrai, je ne sais même pas si je vais caser les jumelles. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont tous à Tetsuya Nomura de Square Enix

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : **Soriku ! ! Akuroku (gasp ! j'ai fait deux couples gay dans une même fiction !) Terra/Aqua Ventus/Xion (surprenant…)

**Résumé :** **UA. OOC** Dans notre monde. Sora et sa bande d'amis vont à Disneyland pour fêter le début de leur vie d'étudiants dans la capitale. Et si Sora craque pour Riku, un des serveurs travaillant dans un restaurant du parc, Roxas, lui, va se faire poursuivre par un autre serveur : le flamboyant Axel.

**Note :** Je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire ce second chapitre. Mais j'avais « Une histoire de Cœur » dans la tête et ça m'a coupé tout élan pour « Coup de Foudre à Disneyland ». De plus, j'ai quelques difficultés pour cette fiction car, si j'ai bien beaucoup d'idées, j'ai eu du mal à trouver un vrai fil conducteur. Sans compter que je ne suis pas habituée à mener une romance entre Roxas et Axel, mon couple principal étant d'ordinaire uniquement le SoRiku. ça m'a donc posé quelques contraintes. D'ailleurs si vous sentez Roxas ou Axel OOC, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.

Ceci dit, comme j'ai l'habitude de « caler » sur des fictions pendant un petit moment, je savais qu'il fallait juste attendre le déclic. Et un matin, le miracle a eu lieu. Allez savoir pourquoi, en cuisinant, j'ai visualisé Vanitas à Disney en face de Sora! Paf ! (ouais, je me fais peur des fois…). Et là, je me suis dit : Mais attends ! Riku a eu une relation plutôt difficile avec Vanitas avant de rencontrer Sora. Mais pourquoi devrais-je me contenter de mentionner Vanitas et non pas en faire un acteur de cette fiction ? Après tout, je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de mettre en scène ce personnage, ce serait l'occasion ? Et puis ça expliquerait d'autant mieux les réticences de Riku à replonger dans une relation amoureuse…. Et voilà comment j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration et comment Vanitas nous a rejoint sur cette fiction et tient un rôle plus important que ce qui était prévu. Merci Van et pardon de ne pas te faire jouer le beau rôle !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**COUP DE FOUDRE A DISNEYLAND**

Les quatre serveurs retrouvèrent la bande de bacheliers quelques minutes plus tard. Ces derniers s'étaient assis et discutaient tranquillement entre eux, loin de Larxène qui tempêtait auprès de Luxord, ce dernier semblant se moquer comme d'une guigne de la demoiselle et de ses reproches.

-On est paré ! décréta Axel tout sourire.

Sora contempla les quatre garçons qui avaient quitté leur costume pour se vêtir normalement. Ils portaient tous des jeans et des tee-shirts sombres. Seul Riku avait rajouté une veste dans les coloris jaune et bleu tandis qu'Axel portait malgré la chaleur, un foulard orangé autour du cou.

Terra pencha la tête de côté. Il contempla son frère d'un œil suspicieux, promena son regard sur les quatre jeunes gens avant de fixer Riku.

-Je vois…, dit-il d'un ton entendu à son cadet.

Sora sourit, un peu gêné. Son frère le connaissait un peu trop bien. Terra lui ébouriffa les cheveux en soupirant.

-Il a l'air pas mal. Mais te fait pas avoir, tu as tendance à être trop gentil, dit-il en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

Il saisit Aqua par la taille et les deux jeunes gens saluèrent le reste du groupe avant de s'en aller.

-Je vous présente Demyx et Zexion, annonça Axel. Ils vont nous accompagner pour chasser Mickey.

-C'est trop cool ! s'enthousiasma Sora. Pas où on commence ?

-FrontierLand, énonça Zexion. Normalement il traine par-là à cette heure-ci.

-Et comme ça on en profitera pour faire les attractions, enchaîna Ventus.

Le petit groupe emboîta le pas au jeune homme aux cheveux ardoise.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez tous des paires de jumeaux. Comment c'est possible ? s'étonna Demyx en se mettant entre Kairi et Naminé.

-Une lubie de nos professeurs, expliqua Kairi. Ils ont voulu nous grouper dans la même classe.

-Jusqu'au collège, ajouta Naminé. Après, on a tous été séparé, chacun dans une classe différente.

-Et on ne s'est retrouvé de nouveau ensemble qu'au lycée, compléta Xion. Naminé et Sora ont tous les deux étés dans la même classe Littéraire, Roxas et Kairi dans la classe d'Es et Ventus et moi sommes tombés dans la même classe Scientifique.

-Ouah ! Vous avez vraiment effectué toute votre scolarité ensemble. Vous, on peut vraiment vous qualifier d'amis d'enfance, admira Demyx.

Roxas ne pipa mot pendant tout le trajet, se contentant d'écouter la conversation. Il s'amusait (intérieurement s'entend) de voir que Demyx jouait les charmeurs auprès des filles tandis que Sora tentait une approche auprès de Riku. Il fut surpris de constater que Zexion était encore plus silencieux et imperturbable que lui et laissait le soin à Ventus de faire toute la conversation. De son côté, Roxas avait été stupéfait d'être accaparé par un rouquin au tempérament de feu qui avait un humour nonchalant et une attitude pour le moins, interpellante. Là où Axel allait, il ne passait pas inaperçu, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Que ce soit sa gestuelle, son style et sa façon de parler, tout en lui attiraient les regards. Et Roxas était très étonné que quelqu'un comme Axel prenne la peine de parler à un garçon comme lui, un peu discret, un peu introverti et distant avec les étrangers. Roxas avait l'habitude que les gens soient généralement plus attirés par son frère Ventus ou son ami, Sora. Ces deux-là étaient très ouverts et toujours prompt à sourire. Roxas était pour sa part, de nature plus timide et plus râleuse aussi, ce qui ne poussait pas particulièrement les gens vers lui. Si Ventus et Sora avaient tendance à foncer dans le tas et à avoir confiance en eux, le blond, de son côté, doutait beaucoup de lui-même et préférait donc surveiller leurs arrières. De toute façon, il en fallait bien un pour modérer les pulsions de ces deux énergumènes.

-Je peux t'appeler Roxy ? demanda brusquement Axel.

-Hein ?

Roxas roula des yeux de stupeur. Ce garçon le déconcertait.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? s'inquiéta Axel.

- Mais… c'est ridicule comme surnom. Et puis, on se connait à peine.

Axel haussa les épaules.

-Où est le problème ?

Roxas se gratta le front. Bon, il avait découvert quelqu'un d'encore plus déroutant que Sora. Axel.

-Fais comme tu veux, maugréa-t-il.

-Merci Roxy ! T'es trop chou ! s'exclama Axel en le prenant brusquement dans ses bras.

Roxas se figea. Il avait horreur des effusions. Surtout lorsqu'elles venaient d'un parfait inconnu. Le seul qui avait le droit de le serrer comme ça, c'était Sora. Et encore. C'était plus par lassitude de repousser son ami que par envie qu'il subissait ses démonstrations d'affection.

Il repoussa doucement Axel. Même s'il devait admettre que malgré lui, il avait apprécié la chaleur de ses bras. C'était vraiment bizarre ça…

-Nous voici arrivés, décréta Zexion d'un ton atone.

-Bien, cherchons Mickey ! annonça Axel. Et dirigeons-nous vers le Manoir Fantôme en même temps. Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Ils se mirent donc en marche, mais ne trouvèrent pas la moindre trace de Mickey. En revanche, ils eurent le plaisir de croiser Donald et Dingo avec lesquels Sora insista pour prendre une photo.

Arrivés devant le Manoir, ils constatèrent qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde et ne passèrent guère plus de 10 minutes dans la file d'attente.

-On peut monter trois par trois dans les fauteuils, expliqua Naminé alors qu'ils descendaient de l'ascenseur pour se rendre vers les-dit fauteuils.

-Parfait, dit Axel tout sourire.

Naminé s'apprêtait à prendre place près de Roxas, lorsque le rouquin la poussa gentiment sur le côté.

-Ne m'en veux pas, dit-il en s'asseyant aux côtés du blondinet.

La jeune fille pouffa doucement, amusée. Puis décida de monter sur le siège suivant, laissant ainsi les deux jeunes gens ensemble.

-Je peux, demanda-t-elle à l'imperturbable Zexion qui était assis seul dans le manège.

Il la regarda un peu étonné. Il avait pensé qu'elle aurait pris place avec Kairi et Demyx.

-Je t'en prie, dit-il.

La jeune blonde s'assit à ses côtés et à la plus vive stupéfaction des jeunes gens, ils n'arrêtèrent pas de parler pendant toute la durée de l'attraction, échangeant des points de vue sur les techniques employées.

Demyx s'était de son côté, retrouvé seul avec Kairi, Ventus s'accaparant Xion.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu monter avec moi ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

-Parce-que je ne voulais pas me retrouver entre Sora et Riku. Ça se voit comme de l'eau de roche que ton frère craque pour lui. Tu voulais monter avec Demyx ? Il te plait ?

-Non, pas plus que ça…

-En plus, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas retrouvé seuls tous les deux, c'est bien qu'on puisse en profiter, non ?

Xion tritura nerveusement son sac. Pour Ventus, en profiter ça voulait dire qu'il allait lui parler de la dernière fille qu'il avait repéré tandis qu'elle lui prodiguerait des conseils. Elle était vraiment maso d'être la meilleure amie et la conseillère sentimentale du garçon qu'elle aimait depuis près d'un an, n'est-ce pas ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora jubilait. Il avait pu se retrouver seul à seul avec Riku lors de l'attraction. Sur le chemin, ils avaient un peu parlé. Bien que peu bavard, Riku s'était révélé être un excellent auditoire et avait de la répartie.

-ça fait depuis longtemps que tu bosses ici ? demanda Sora.

-Depuis le début des vacances scolaires. Demyx, Axel et moi on met de l'argent de côté pour notre école.

-C'est une école de quoi ?

-Elle prépare aux métiers du jeu-vidéo. Elle est assez chère.

-Vous vivez dans la capitale ?

-Exact. En fait, c'est ma ville natale.

-C'est cool. Moi aussi en septembre je vais vivre dans la capitale. J'ai été accepté dans une école de graphisme.

-Infographiste ?

-Non, je veux plutôt travailler dans les métiers de la communication visuelle. Créer des logos, des affiches publicitaires… etc.

-C'est intéressant comme métier. Tu dois bien savoir dessiner…

-Je me débrouille pas trop mal. Mais Naminé dessine mille fois mieux que moi. Moi, c'est surtout le travail sur l'image qui me plait. L'impact visuel.

-Dans un sens, nos études ne sont pas si éloignées l'une de l'autre, admit Riku en souriant.

-Oui, et en plus dès septembre en vivra dans la même ville. On pourra se voir de temps en temps et échanger nos points de vue comme ça, fit le cadet dans un grand sourire.

Okay, Riku devait l'admettre. Sora n'avait rien à voir avec Vanitas et il était craquant. Surtout lorsqu'il souriait comme à présent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxas se demandait ce qu'il faisait là et surtout comment il avait fait pour se retrouver seul avec Axel. Il lui avait pourtant bien semblé voir Naminé près du fauteuil et l'instant d'après, c'était le rouquin qui s'était assis près de lui. Il n'avait pas très bien compris comment s'était faite la substitution.

Axel s'étira, ravi d'être avec le blondinet de ses rêves. Bon, il allait avoir du boulot, il en avait conscience. Mais ce n'était pas grave, il adorait relever des défis.

-Alors Roxas, tu fais quoi dans la vie, toi ? demanda-t-il sans se soucier des effets spéciaux proposés par l'attraction.

De toute façon en 20 ans, rien n'avait pas changé dans le Manoir Fantôme.

-Je viens de finir mon bac ES, répondit Roxas d'un ton atone.

-Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

-Je vais préparer un BTS en comptabilité.

Axel grimaça. Les chiffres et lui, ça faisait au moins trois.

-Je suis obligé de monter dans la capitale pour faire l'école qui m'intéresse.

-Non ? Sérieux ? s'enthousiasma le rouquin.

Si ça, c'était pas un signe du destin !

-Moi aussi je vais dans une école dans la capitale !

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Comme Riku et Demyx. On se prépare à travailler dans le monde du jeu-vidéo.

Cette fois, ce fut Roxas qui grimaça. Le monde du jeu vidéo, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Il préférait lire plutôt que de participer aux quêtes virtuelles auxquelles son frère et Sora s'adonnaient sur leur PC.

-On pourra rester en contact et se voir à la rentrée, proposa Axel.

-Si tu veux, dit Roxas.

Il devait bien admettre ressentir une certaine sympathie pour le rouquin.

Axel, de son côté, cherchait un sujet sur lequel rebondir. Roxas n'était pas des plus bavards mais une fois un thème lancé, il avait du répondant. De plus, Axel sentait qu'au plus il percerait les défenses du blondinet, au plus ce dernier serait facile à atteindre. Roxas n'était pas à proprement parler asocial ou froid. Il était juste méfiant et discret. Ce qui plaisait grandement au rouquin.

Soudain, il y eut un bruit mat qui fit sursauter Roxas. La lumière s'éteignit brutalement et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le noir tandis que la nacelle s'immobilisait.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le blond d'une voix tendue.

-Aucune idée, admit Axel. Ce n'est pas prévu dans le script.

Un bruit métallique résonna près d'eux et Axel sentit que le blond s'était légèrement rapproché de lui. La tension qui l'habitait attestait de son inquiétude. Il sourit, décidant de profiter de l'occasion. Il passa alors un bras autour de ce qu'il devina être les épaules de Roxas et se pencha à son oreille.

-T'inquiète, je te protège.

Il sentit Roxas frissonner imperceptiblement. Il sourit, fier de lui.

Une voix s'excusa alors pour le léger incident technique et leur apprit que l'attraction allait redémarrer. En effet, quelques secondes après, les lumières d'ambiances et la musique reprirent. Axel dévisagea alors Roxas qui le fixait les yeux grands ouverts, abasourdi. Le rouquin eut alors très envie de se pencher pour cueillir ses lèvres et l'aurait sans doute fait si le plus jeune ne s'était pas soudainement éloigné en murmurant des mots incompréhensibles. Axel pencha la tête. Et comprit que sous ses airs distants, Roxas était en réalité un grand timide. Il trouva ça terriblement mignon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le petit groupe se retrouva à la sortie du manège, chacun commentant le problème technique. Zexion se lança dans une explication complexe que seule Naminé sembla suivre tandis que Sora et Ventus s'échangeaient leurs impressions, comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une attaque terroristes ou d'un grave souci. Sora avait été ravi de se retrouver dans le noir avec Riku à ses côtés et le jeune châtain n'avait pas arrêté de plaisanter, faisant bien rire l'argenté par ses propos spontanés et déconcertants.

Ils avancèrent dans la masse compacte, tentant de repérer une fois de plus la souris géante. Mais ils ne virent traces d'elle nulle part et atteignirent Le Train de la Mine sans avoir pris une photo.

-Bon, tant pis. Après l'attraction, commenta Sora en souriant.

-Venez, leur fit signe Axel en les entraînant dans une autre file d'attente qui était presque vide.

Roxas comprit qu'Axel les faisait passer par les files réservés aux passes rapides.

-Axel, on n'a pas de passe, souffla-t-il au rouquin.

-T'inquiète Roxy.

Roxas râla. Il détestait déjà ce surnom.

Axel les conduisit jusqu'aux barrières près desquelles se tenaient deux jeunes filles. Une asiatique et une européenne.

-Yuko ! Sophie ! dit-il dans un grand sourire.

-Axel-chan ! s'écria la jeune asiatique en battant outrageusement des cils. Tu as enfin décidé de sortir de ton restau d'AdventurLand pour nous rendre une petite visite ?

-Je ne pouvais pas résister à l'envie de vous voir, les filles.

Roxas haussa les sourcils. Il faisait quoi le rouquin, là ?

-Quel beau parleur …, murmura Demyx. Il aime trop faire du charme ce mec.

Le blond grinça des dents.

-Axel… n'essaie pas ça avec nous, le taquina la dénommée Sophie. On sait bien que tu préfères les hommes.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours les plus beaux qui sont gays ? se lamenta Yuko.

Les deux jeunes filles lancèrent un coup d'œil discret à Riku. Ce dernier esquissa un léger sourire amusé.

-Riku… tu me fends le cœur, se plaignit Sophie.

-Tu trouveras bien mieux que moi, lui assura Riku.

-Hé ! Je suis là, moi. Et je ne suis pas gay ! se manifesta Demyx.

-Mais toi, c'est pas pareil…

-Et pourquoi donc ?

Sophie haussa les épaules.

-Hé les filles… c'est vrai que j'aime les hommes. Mais j'ai jamais dit que j'avais renoncé aux femmes pour autant, reprit Axel. Après tout… si je croise une fille mignonne…

-Kyyaah ! Axel-chan ! Ne me donne de faux espoirs comme ça.

-C'est plus fort que lui, murmura Riku à Sora. Il aime trop plaire.

Sophie regarda la jeune japonaise d'un air fatigué.

-Ne l'écoute pas Yuko. Ne sois pas naïve comme ça.

-Mais tu sais, Axel-chan… si un jour tu as besoin d'une initiatrice, je me ferai un plaisir de t'enseigner tout ça, continua néanmoins Yuko.

Roxas sentit une sourde colère monter en lui. C'était marrant au début mais là, ça commençait sincèrement à lui prendre la tête tout ce jeu de séduction.

-Bon, moi je vais reprendre la file d'attente de là-bas, marmonna-t-il en tournant les talons. Quand vous aurez fini, vous me préviendrez.

Axel le rattrapa par le bras.

-Houlà, tu es impatient. J'aime bien ça.

Roxas le vrilla d'un regard noir. Ça voulait dire quoi ça ?

-Bon, les filles… soyons sérieux, reprit plus posément le rouquin. Vous pouvez nous laisser passer avec nos amis ?

-Normalement on n'a pas le droit, dit Sophie.

-Mais on va faire une exception, dit Yuko en soulevant la barrière.

Axel s'approcha de la jeune japonaise et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

-Merci, t'es un amour. Si j'étais pas gay, c'est avec toi que je sortirai.

La jeune fille rougit furieusement tandis que Sophie levait les yeux au ciel, amusé. Et que Roxas croisait les bras sur le buste, mécontent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils descendirent quatre fois dans le cœur de la mine, empruntant ainsi les deux passages différents. Axel faisait encore et toujours du charme à Yuko et Sophie pour qu'elles les laissent passer. Ces dernières amusées, pouffaient à chaque fois qu'elles le voyaient, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Roxas.

Enfin, les jeunes gens décidèrent de passer à autre chose et de remonter jusqu'au repaire des pirates. Demyx pavanait au milieu de Kairi et Xion tandis que Naminé préférait faire la route avec Zexion. Les deux jeunes gens semblaient avoir pas mal de points communs, ce qui pouvait s'avérer assez étonnant compte tenu du caractère cartésien et scientifique de Zexion et celui plus rêveur et artistique de Naminé. Il fallait croire que les contraires s'attiraient.

Ventus soupirait légèrement de son côté, un peu contrarié que Xion parle autant avec Demyx. Il aurait aimé que sa meilleure amie se soucie un peu plus de lui et lui donne son avis sur la fille avec laquelle il était en relation via un site de rencontre. Il hésitait à lui donner un rendez-vous dès son retour chez lui.

-Peut-on faire une pause toilette ? demanda Kairi en passant devant les lieux de commodités.

Les filles approuvèrent en chœur tandis que les garçons rouspétèrent pour la forme. Mais bien entendu, elles l'emportèrent. Les garçons partirent alors s'acheter à manger tandis que seul Riku s'asseyait sur un banc en soupirant. Contre toute attente, il passait une bonne journée. Et au plus il côtoyait Sora, au moins ce dernier lui rappelait Vanitas. Cela ne faisait que depuis 3 semaines qu'il avait mis un terme définitif à sa relation avec le brun, sentant un immense soulagement en prenant cette décision. Vanitas était quelqu'un de compliqué, égoïste et moqueur. Souvent Riku se demandait comment il avait pu rester plus d'un an avec un garçon comme ça. Un homme qui ne l'avait pas vraiment aimé, qui se servait surtout de sa gentillesse et de sa générosité. Mais bon, il parait que l'amour rend aveugle et Riku avait non seulement été aveugle, mais il avait aussi été sourd aux remarques et mises en garde de ses amis. Il avait été un idiot. Et il avait décidé de se consacrer à ses études avant de se relancer dans une relation amoureuse. Il n'avait pas pensé rencontrer de sitôt un mec qui le ferait craquer comme Sora était en train de le faire. Ce n'était pas prévu et ça le contrariait. Perdu dans ses pensées, l'argenté ne fit pas attention que quelqu'un se tenait devant lui.

-Riku, tu préfères quoi ? Cola ou jus de pommes ?

Riku releva les yeux, surpris, pour tomber dans le regard cobalt de Sora. Ce dernier tenait un gobelet dans chaque main.

-Pardon ?

-Et bien, comme je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais boire, j'ai pris un soda et un jus de fruit, vu que j'aime les deux. Mais toi, tu préfères quoi ?

-Euh… jus de pommes…, répondit l'argenté qui ne comprenait pas le sens de la question de Sora.

-Tiens, lui dit le châtain en lui tendant le gobelet contenant le jus de pommes.

-Hein ? Merci…. Mais je n'ai pas….

-Bah, ils ont tous pris quelque chose à boire du coup et j'ai pensé que tu avais peut-être soif… , expliqua le châtain en se grattant le crâne.

-Merci, c'est très gentil, fit l'argenté particulièrement surpris.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait constaté, c'était que Sora était incroyablement et profondément gentil. Et Riku n'avait pas l'habitude d'être traité avec autant de gentillesse et d'attention. En réalité, sa nature bienveillante et protectrice avait même tendance à attirer à lui les garçons capricieux et égocentrique. Comme Vanitas. Alors quand quelqu'un prenait soin de lui, comme Sora venait de le faire, cela le touchait énormément.

Le groupe se rassembla autour de Riku et Sora, attendant de savoir vers quelle nouvelle attraction ils allaient se diriger. Xion loucha vers le gobelet de son frère.

-Mince, j'ai soif. Tu en as encore ?

-Ah non, désolé, j'ai tout fini, s'excusa Sora. Tu veux que je retourne t'en acheter ?

-Non t'inquiète. Avec tous les snacks qu'il y a dans le parc, je m'en achèterai sur le chemin.

Ventus s'approcha de Xion et lui tendit son gobelet.

-Tiens, il m'en reste. Tu me crains pas j'espère ?

Xion saisit le gobelet et remercia son ami d'un sourire.

-Pas du tout, assura-t-elle avant de siroter la boisson.

En même temps, vu qu'elle rêvait de l'embrasser, elle aurait mauvais dos de lui dire qu'elle le craignait.

-Il commence à se faire tard, dit Axel en regardant sa montre. On aura le temps de faire qu'une dernière attraction avant que vous ne deviez rejoindre Terra et Aqua à votre point de rendez-vous.

-Ah oui… il est déjà 19h ! On a encore une heure devant nous. Vous voulez faire quoi ? demanda Kairi.

-Le Temple d'Indiana Jones, s'écrièrent en chœur les garçons.

-Va pour le temple, dit Kairi en riant.

Riku se leva et commença à se retirer loin du groupe.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je vous verrai sans doute demain au restau, dit-il.

-Quoi ? s'écria Sora. Mais pourquoi ne veux-tu pas venir avec nous ?

-Je… suis pas fan des montagnes russes, fit-il évasivement.

-T'es sérieux ? Mais pourtant, tu as adoré le Train de la Mine. Et tu m'as dit tout-à-l'heure que tu aimais les sensations fortes et que t'avais même fait la Tour de la Terreur. Tu peux pas craindre le Temple d'Indiana Jones si tu as fait la Tour de la Terreur !

Riku se massa l'arête du nez. Il parlait trop. Et puis, pourquoi Sora avait-il une aussi bonne mémoire sur des détails sans importance ?

-Ecoute, j'ai pas envie d'aller faire cette attraction et…

Il s'interrompit car Sora venait de lui saisir la main.

-S'il-te plait, insista-t-il.

Axel sourit, sachant que son ami ne pourrait pas résister au regard cobalt qui se faisait suppliant. Après tout, même s'il le niait toujours, c'était l'homme de sa vie qui se tenait en face de lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça.

-Mets-toi à genoux, souffla le rouquin à Sora. Tu verras qu'il viendra avec nous.

Riku secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Son ami était insupportable. Comme si Sora allait…

L'argenté écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en constatant que Sora lui tenait toujours la main et s'était effectivement mis à genoux devant lui.

-S'il-te-plait Riku, accompagne-nous à l'attraction, demanda le jeune châtain en le fixant d'un air sérieux.

-Trop mignon, chuchota Kairi à Xion.

Cette dernière acquiesça. Son frère avait le don de surprendre les gens.

-Incroyable, il l'a fait, pouffa Axel.

Ventus et Roxas se contentèrent d'hocher la tête en souriant. Ils étaient habitués aux réactions démonstratives et impulsives de leur ami. Sora ne s'embarrassait jamais de réflexion, il agissait comme le lui dictait ses sentiments.

-C'est intéressant…c'est la première fois que je vois un homme se mettre à genoux devant un autre homme, observa Zexion.

Naminé sourit tendrement tandis que Demyx contemplait la scène d'un air lointain.

-ça me donne une bonne idée pour composer une balade, dit-il.

Gêné, Riku s'empressa de relever le jeune châtain.

-Sora, relève-toi… n'écoute pas ce que te dis Axel.

-Alors tu viens ? demanda le jeune homme, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

Riku contempla son cadet d'un air indécis. Il pesa le pour et le contre, puis fondit malgré lui devant les grands yeux bleus nuits qui le fixaient avec insistance.

-C'est bon, okay je viens, souffla-t-il.

-Super Riku ! hurla Sora en se jetant à son cou.

-Je crois qu'on a oublié de te dire que Sora est très démonstratif, dit Naminé en passant à côté d'eux.

Effectivement, Riku n'était pas au courant. Et ça le surprenait car il connaissait l'autre garçon depuis moins d'une journée et il appréciait déjà la chaleur de ses bras. C'était… effrayant.

Quand Sora se détacha de Riku, Ventus l'attrapa par le cou et Xion et lui le taquinèrent gentiment.

-T'es pas croyable Sora, fit le blond.

-T'as eu le coup de foudre ou quoi ? chuchota sa sœur en gloussant.

Sora croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque et éclata de rire.

Axel, de son côté, se rapprocha de Riku et lui tapa l'épaule.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit que c'est l'homme de ta vie.

-Dis pas de bêtise, lui répondit son ami.

-Avoue qu'il te plait.

L'argenté esquiva la question. Le rouquin en eut conscience mais n'insista pas. Cette absence de réponse voulait tout dire. Son ami craquait complètement pour Sora. Et une fois de plus, la preuve était faite qu'Axel avait raison et qu'il possédait une très bonne intuition. Après tout, dès qu'il avait aperçu le châtain le matin-même, il avait su qu'il était fait pour Riku.

-En tout cas, c'est une bonne chose qui tu aies finalement décidé de nous accompagner. Toi qui adore cette attraction, ça aurait été dommage pour toi de t'en priver.

Riku haussa les épaules. Axel avait beau dire ça, l'argenté était tout de même contrarié et n'allait pas au Temple d'Indiana Jones de gaité de cœur.

-Bon, je retourne voir Roxas. Ne broies pas trop du noir sur le chemin. Attends, je vais demander à Sora de s'occuper de toi.

-C'est bon Axel, je vais pas m'enfuir, râla Riku. Pas la peine que quiconque reste près de moi.

C'est à ce moment-là que Demyx se matérialisa près d'eux et donna une accolade à Riku.

-ça va aller ? Pas trop stressé de te rendre là-bas ? Tu sais, t'as qu'à faire comme s'il existait pas.

-C'est bon Demyx, t'inquiète, soupira Riku.

-Connaissant le personnage, même si tu l'ignores, lui ne t'ignorera pas, observa Zexion.

-Bon, les gars… vous êtes sympas mais ça va aller, les rabroua Riku. Allez draguer et ne vous faîtes pas de souci pour moi.

-Je ne drague pas, démentit Zexion.

-Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu accroches bien avec Naminé, le taquina Demyx.

-Elle a une conception de la vie qui me plait bien, admit le garçon aux cheveux ardoise.

Demyx se tapa le front du plat de la main.

-Tu peux pas dire comme tout mec normal que tu la trouves mignonne ?

-C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie mais c'est surtout sa conversation que j'aime bien.

-Rhaa… putain ! soupira Demyx. Zexion faut que tu te décoinces. T'as 18 ans, faut que tu lèves la tête de tes livres et que tu rentres enfin dans le monde réel.

Zexion contempla Demyx d'un regard torve. Vraisemblablement lui et son ami n'avait pas du tout la même conception du monde.

Axel éclata de rire avant de laisser le trio et s'en retourna auprès de Roxas. Ce dernier était entouré de Kairi et Naminé et parlait tranquillement.

-Eh les enfants ! J'ai un jeu ! dit Axel en se joignant à eux.

-Vraiment ? De quoi s'agit-il ? s'enquit Kairi.

-ça s'appelle le « ça touche, ça touche pas ».

Aussitôt, trois paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui avec un air circonspect.

-En fait, c'est à vous de découvrir les règles du jeu.

-Comment ça ? demanda Kairi en fronçant les sourcils.

-"ça touche", ça touche pas. "ça touche pas", ça touche.

-Hein ? fit Ventus.

-Sinon, « Kairi », ça touche pas. Mais « Naminé », ça touche, expliqua Axel dans un grand sourire.

Les trois jeunes gens le contemplèrent d'un air incertain.

-« Chaise » non plus ça touche pas. Mais « banc » ça touche, continua le rouquin, les yeux pétillants.

Avec ce jeu, il avait fait tourner en bourrique pendant des jours ses collègues au restaurant et ses amis. Zexion avait trouvé la réponse très vite m ais Axel lui avait interdit de la divulguer aux autres. Demyx avait renoncé à chercher la solution dès la 1ère heure. Trop fatigant. Riku avait mis 2 jours avant de trouver. Larxène avait tempêté et hurlé pour avoir la réponse pendant plus d'une semaine. Luxord l'avait harcelé de questions tandis que Xigbar l'avait menacé de douleurs atroces s'il ne lui donnait pas très vite la règle de ce maudit jeu.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Sora alors que le trio les rejoignait dans la file d'attente pour l'attraction.

-Axel nous apprend un nouveau jeu, expliqua Kairi.

-Lequel ? demanda Ventus.

Axel se rapprocha, passant ses bras autour des épaules de Xion et Roxas. La jeune fille sourit, elle aimait beaucoup le naturel et la décontraction du rouquin. Roxas, de son côté, ne savait plus quoi penser. Il ne connaissait Axel que depuis quelques heures et ce dernier semblait déjà être capable de fissurer sa carapace.

-Il faut que vous deviniez la règle, exposa leur aîné. Donc je disais… « ça touche pas » ça touche. Mais « ça touche », ça touche pas.

Ventus et Sora froncèrent les sourcils tandis que Xion hochait la tête.

-T'es fou Axel. Mais je t'aime bien, dit-elle tout sourire.

Axel lui ébouriffa les cheveux dans un geste affectueux. Ventus se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, un peu contrarié. C'était très rare lorsque Xion s'ouvrait ainsi à quelqu'un et exposait clairement ses sentiments. Il savait que seul Sora avait le privilège de connaître cet aspect de sa personnalité, étant son jumeau et son confident. Aussi sentit-il poindre une pointe de jalousie d'entendre la jeune fille se confier ainsi à Axel alors qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit ce genre de chose à lui, son soi-disant meilleur ami.

-Je continue, fit le rouquin, imperturbable. « Roxas », ça touche pas. « Axel » non plus d'ailleurs.

-Et « frère », ça touche ? demanda Xion qui s'était piqué au jeu.

-Non.

-Et « sœur » ? demanda Sora.

-Non plus.

-Nooon… pitié, ne me dit pas que tu as remis ce jeu sur le tapis, se lamenta Demyx qui venait de les rejoindre.

Il en profita pour s'effondrer dans les bras de Kairi qui lui tapota le dos en riant.

-Ben quoi… ils ont le droit de connaître aussi. D'ailleurs, vous ne devez pas leur donner la solution, les menaça Axel.

-Aucun risque, je ne m'en souviens plus, dit Demyx.

-M'étonne pas, marmonna Zexion.

-Riku ? Zexion ? Vous ne leur dites rien, s'assura Axel.

-Mais non, le tranquillisa Zexion.

Riku croisa les bras sur le buste et fit mine de réfléchir. Puis il regarda Sora et ses lèvres s'incurvèrent dans un léger sourire.

-« Sora », ça touche pas non plus, dit l'argenté. Mais « Demyx » ça touche.

-C'est une conspiration, décréta Ventus.

-Et « maison » ? ça touche ? demanda Kairi.

-Oui. Mais « toiture » ça touche pas.

-Rhaaa … je comprends pas, maugréa Roxas.

Axel qui ne l'avait pas lâché, resserra sa prise sur ses épaules et le rapprocha vers lui.

-C'est simple pourtant. « Distant » ça touche pas. Mais « timide » ça touche.

Roxas écarquilla les yeux de surprise et se détacha précipitamment de l'étreinte d'Axel. Son cœur venait de s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Il fusilla le rouquin du regard mais ce dernier le regardait d'un air doux et amusé. Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure en le maudissant. C'était quoi ce mec ?!

Le groupe progressa dans la file, tout en continuant de jouer lorsque soudain Riku s'interrompit et fixa un point devant lui. Ou plutôt une personne droit devant lui. Intrigué, Sora suivit son regard et blêmit.

-ça alors ? Mais qui voilà ? fit un jeune homme qui se tenait près des barrières et qui était chargé de la surveillance des lieux. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te voir ici.

Le jeune homme les regardait avec un sourire moqueur et sardonique. Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Sora, hormis le fait qu'il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux tirant vers l'ocre. Une couleur assez inhabituelle.

-Vanitas, dit l'argenté en hochant la tête.

-Riku, lui répondit ce dernier. C'est gentil d'être passé me voir. Je te manquais tant que ça ?

-C'est l'ex de Riku, souffla Demyx aux autres membres du groupe. C'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas venir ici.

Naminé et Kairi hochèrent la tête.

-C'est fou ce qu'il te ressemble, fit remarquer Ventus à Sora.

Il s'immobilisa en s'avisant que le jeune châtain ne semblait pas dans son état normal et fixait le dénommé Vanitas d'un air mauvais. Xion s'était précipité vers son frère et se tenait derrière lui. Elle n'avait pas l'air ravi non plus.

-Non Vanitas. Tu ne m'as absolument pas manqué. Si je suis venu, c'est uniquement pour faire l'attraction.

-Riku, tu me fends le cœur, se moqua Vanitas en prenant un air faussement peiné. Moi qui pensais que tu étais en manque de moi et que tu allais me supplier de te reprendre. D'autant que tu aimais bien ça, que je te prenne…

-Ne te méprends pas, siffla l'argenté. Et cesse de jouer sur les mots. Si je t'ai quitté, ce n'est pas pour revenir.

-Sans doute la plus grande erreur de ta vie. Tu le regretteras un jour, tu sais.

-ça m'étonnerait. Mais tu vois, mes amis et moi, on aimerait monter dans l'attraction, fit Riku en commençant à avancer. Donc au revoir Vanitas.

-Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin. Après tout, tu es encore à ce jour mon meilleur coup.

Riku serra les poings. Mais ne répondit pas. Pour lui, ça n'avait pas été qu'un coup. Il avait considéré cette relation comme sérieuse. Mais Vanitas n'avait visiblement pas le même point de vue sur la question.

Le dit Vanitas tourna son regard sur les fameux amis qui étaient parvenus à convaincre son ex de venir jusqu'ici. Et son regard se figea l'espace d'un bref instant, avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent dans un sourire narquois.

-Tiens mais ça alors, qui voilà ? Si je m'attendais à vous voir ici tous les deux, dit-il.

Riku se tourna, intrigué et découvrit que Vanitas et Sora se fixaient intensément. Le premier affichait un air supérieur et moqueur tandis que le second était incroyablement tendu et dégageait une aura de méfiance et de colère que Riku ne lui avait jamais vue auparavant.

-Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonna Axel.

-Et comment qu'on se connait ! fit Vanitas en s'approchant des jumeaux.

-Vanitas…, fit Sora d'une voix sèche.

-Sora…. Xion…, fit Vanitas en fixant la jeune fille de son regard ocre.

-Que fais-tu ici ? demanda le châtain d'une voix vibrante de colère contenue.

-Je travaille moi. Apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

-Sora… qui est-ce ? demanda Kairi.

-Comment ? Sora ? Tu n'as pas parlé de moi à tes amis ? Vraiment, je suis vexé.

-Ben voyons… ne joue pas à ça Vanitas.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper, comme la dernière fois ? se moqua le jeune brun.

Roxas et Ventus contemplèrent leur ami d'un air étonné. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Sora se bagarrer avec qui que ce soit, ils ne savaient même pas que ce dernier en était capable.

-Tu avais fait pleurer Xion. Je n'aime pas qu'on fasse du mal à ma sœur.

-Tu m'excuseras, mais n'ayant moi-même pas de frère, ni de sœur, je ne comprends pas trop ce sentiment fraternel qui vous unit.

-Tu ne comprends rien aux sentiments de toute façon. Je me demande même si tu en possèdes !

Riku se rapprocha du trio, composé de Vanitas, Sora et Xion. La tension entre ces trois-là était palpable et électrique.

-Et bien… tu as du répondant maintenant. Tu n'affiches donc plus cet éternel sourire stupide ? fit méchamment remarquer le brun.

-Pas en face de gens comme toi, rétorqua Sora en le vrillant d'un regard noir.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent intensément pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Vanitas ne rompe le fil.

-Bah… fais comme tu veux… Je m'en fou, décréta Vanitas en tournant les talons. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec toi et ta sœur. D'ailleurs en parlant de frère et soeur, je suis étonné que Terra ne soit pas là.

-Il est dans le parc.

-Oh… et il vous a laissé partir tout seuls à l'aventure, sans vous surveiller. Vraiment, il fait mal son boulot de grand frère.

Vanitas passa près de Riku et lui lança une œillade narquoise.

-Décidément Riku, tes nouveaux amis sont intéressants. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu t'attaches à de drôles de personnes : un imbécile heureux et une pleureuse. Je trouve que tu as plus perdu que gagné en me quittant. Enfin, ceci dit, au moins tu restes dans la famille.

-Hein ? demanda Riku en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

Vanitas se retourna vers Sora et Xion.

-Au fait, grand-père est toujours en vie ou bien il a clamsé ? s'enquit-il.

-Va te faire foutre ! hurla Sora, furieux.

-Voyons Sora… on ne parle pas comme ça à son cousin, ricana Vanitas en s'éloignant.

Riku s'étrangla de surprise. Avait-il bien compris ce qu'il croyait avoir entendu ?

Axel de son côté se prit la tête entre les mains. Il n'avait pas prévu cette complication dans la conquête de leurs âmes-soeurs. Mais, ceci dit, ça expliquait la ressemblance frappante entre Sora et Vanitas. Et elle n'était absolument pas fortuite.

-Attends, t'es sérieux ? Ce mec c'est … ? s'étouffa Ventus.

-Il s'agit de Vanitas, notre cousin germain, confirma Sora alors que Xion se serrait contre lui.

Il fixa Riku pendant quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux. Si Vanitas était l'ex de l'argenté, ça risquait de vachement compliqué les choses entre eux. Connaissant son cousin, il n'avait pas dû laisser de bons souvenirs au jeune homme.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A suivre**

Et voilà, Vanitas est rentré dans le jeu ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Et bien… je ne le sais pas moi-même, Vanitas s'étant taper l'incruste au dernier moment. Mais je pense qu'il va mettre un peu de pagaille entre Sora et Riku (sinon c'est trop facile). Il faut dire que craquer pour le cousin de son ex (ou l'ex de son cousin) c'est pas vraiment le top. Bon et sinon, pour l'akuroku, qu'en pensez-vous ? Ai-je bien cerné la relation entre ces deux personnages ?

Je pense que les prochains chapitres seront plus courts car ils ne décriront que les après-midi que le groupe passera ensemble (oui, souvenez-vous, les serveurs bossent jusqu'à 15h). Et je crois qu'il n'y aura pas plus de 4 chapitres. Enfin… je dis ça… mais vu qu'il s'agit de l'une des rares fictions que j'écris au feeling, selon l'inspiration, je peux me retrouver avec plus de chapitres que ça. On verra bien… A dans… euh… quelques temps ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont tous à Tetsuya Nomura de Square Enix

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : **Soriku ! ! Akuroku (gasp ! j'ai fait deux couples gay dans une même fiction !) Terra/Aqua Ventus/Xion (surprenant…)

**Résumé :** **UA. OOC** Dans notre monde. Sora et sa bande d'amis vont à Disneyland pour fêter le début de leur vie d'étudiants dans la capitale. Et si Sora craque pour Riku, un des serveurs travaillant dans un restaurant du parc, Roxas, lui, va se faire poursuivre par un autre serveur : le flamboyant Axel.

**Note : **Contre toute attente, le couple qui me pose à ce jour le plus de problème, c'est le Xion/Ventus. Pourquoi faire un Xion/Ventus ? Car Roxas n'était pas libre, étant promis à Axel et que j'avais déjà testé le Xion/Demyx, qui passait pas trop mal. J'ai voulu un peu varier.

Je m'excuse, je ne sais plus à combien on est assis par banc dans le navire de l'attraction Pirate des Caraibes. Donc à tout hasard, j'ai mis 4 personnes par banc.

Merci en tout cas à tous et toutes pour vos encouragements. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**COUP DE FOUDRE A DISNEYLAND**

Le lendemain, Roxas était dans la salle de bain de la chambre d'hôtel et vidait le pot de gel pour reproduire la coiffure stylisés qu'il affectionnait tant et qui lui allait si bien. A la surprise de tous, les jumeaux n'avaient pas essayé de se différencier comme tout le monde s'y attendait et arboraient la même coupe et le même style vestimentaire, privilégiant surtout les couleurs clairs. Roxas et Ventus jugeaient qu'ils étaient tellement différents de caractère et que cela se reflétait sur leur visage et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se distinguer l'un de l'autre grâce à la mode. Puisqu'ils aimaient tous les deux les mêmes vêtements, autant en profiter pour en acheter plus et se les prêter.

Roxas en était au dernier épi lorsqu'une tornade lui sauta brusquement sur le dos.

-Arf ! Sora, grimaça-t-il, exaspéré.

Sora, qui s'était remis de sa confrontation de la veille avec son cousin, arborait un immense sourire.

-C'est pour qui que tu te fais beau comme ça ? Axel ? demanda ce dernier.

-Dis pas de bêtise, pesta son ami. Et descends, tu es lourd.

Sora obéit et retrouva le plancher des vaches.

-Comment ça, dis pas de bêtises ? Ne va pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas remarqué que tu lui plaisais. Et ne me prend pas pour un imbécile en me disant qu'il ne te plait pas, fit le châtain en s'observant dans le miroir.

Il passa juste un coup de peigne dans ses épis, ignorant ostensiblement le pot de gel, sachant que la partie était perdue d'avance. Ses cheveux étaient naturellement indomptables et défiaient constamment les lois de la gravité, et ce peu importait le produit qu'il essayait pour les aplanir.

-Et toi avec Riku ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

Sora perdit aussitôt son sourire.

-Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-il un peu peiné. Cette rencontre avec mon cousin a jeté comme un froid dans notre relation. Quand on a quitté l'attraction, il s'est montré un peu distant.

Suite à cette rencontre indisposante, le petit groupe avait en effet renoncé à effectuer les montagnes russes.

-C'est pas évident à gérer comme situation, reconnut son ami. Mais toi, t'en penses quoi ? Il te plait toujours autant ?

-Carrément ! affirma Sora les yeux pétillants. Ce mec me fait un effet pas croyable ! Au fond, qu'il soit sorti avec mon cousin ou pas, ça ne change rien pour moi. Je voudrai au contraire faire en sorte de lui faire oublier tous les déboires qu'a dû lui faire subir Vanitas et le rendre heureux.

Roxas jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, impressionné.

-Sora… je crois que t'es amoureux. En moins de 24 heures, t'as fait fort.

Son ami lui dédia un grand sourire. Avant de se rembrunir quelque peu.

-Mais je ne sais pas du tout si c'est réciproque et si Riku est prêt à oublier les désagréments causés par Vanitas pour se mettre avec moi, son propre cousin.

-Je suis certain qu'il le fera. Sora tu es quelqu'un d'adorable et Riku serait bien idiot de passer à côté de toi à cause de ton imbécile de cousin. Crois en toi et ne laisse pas tomber, comme tu l'as toujours fait.

Sora se jeta sur Roxas et le serra dans les bras.

-Merci Rox' ! T'es vraiment un ami !

Le blond ne bougea pas d'un iota, tolérant la démonstration d'affection de son ami.

-Dîtes les gars, si vous voulez que je vous laisse seuls, surtout prévenez-moi, intervint Ventus en pénétrant à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Les deux garçons le regardèrent de façon peu amène. Ils lui avaient déjà expliqué plusieurs fois que ce n'était pas parce-qu'ils avaient des préférences pour le sexe fort qu'ils ressentaient forcément une attirance pour tous les mâles. Un peu comme Ventus qui était ami avec Kairi sans qu'il n'y ait jamais eu la moindre attirance ni ambigüité entre eux. Ventus avait parfaitement assimilé ce que voulait dire son frère et son meilleur ami, mais pour autant il lui arrivait des fois de faire des blagues vaseuses sur le sujet. Et les deux principaux concernés le fusillaient alors d'un regard noir.

-On parlait de Riku et d'Axel, exposa Sora qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

Ventus s'empara du pot de gel que monopolisait son frère et dont le niveau était bien descendu. Il constata qu'ils faisaient vraiment une surconsommation de gel à eux deux. Ils devraient avoir des actions dans l'entreprise de manufacture de gel, ça leur reviendrait moins cher.

-Et donc, ça donne quoi ? s'enquit Ventus en se tartinant les épis de gel.

-Un jour, vos cheveux seront tellement gélifiés qu'ils vont commencer à tomber, exposa Sora en s'emparant de sa brosse à dents.

-Tu crois ? demanda Ventus, d'un ton circonspect.

-N'importe quoi…, fit Roxas.

-Bon, alors, vous avez décidé quoi ? reprit Ventus.

-Je pars quand même à la conquête de Riku ! annonça Sora avant d'enfourner sa brosse à dents.

-Voici une bonne parole ! Je te reconnais bien là, Sora. Et toi, Rox'.

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda son frère d'un ton blasé.

-Me prends pas pour un imbécile, petit frère.

-T'as que quinze minutes de plus que moi, je te rappelle.

-Peut-être… mais sur le livret de famille, c'est moi le premier né.

-Pfff…

-Donc ?

-Quoi ?

-Axel !

-Quoi Axel ?

Ventus lança un regard prometteur de longues douleurs à son jumeau s'il ne parlait pas.

-Tu lui plais, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage. Et toi-même, tu ne lui es pas indifférent.

-Pas du tout !

-C'est pour ça que tu le regardes en catimini et que tu fronces les sourcils de contrariété dès qu'il fricote un peu trop avec les filles pour obtenir un passe rapide, continua Ventus.

Roxas ne sut pas quoi répondre et une légère teinte rose colora ses pommettes.

-T'es trop mignon quand tu rosis, décréta Ventus en lui pinçant la joue.

Roxas chassa la main de son frère en marmonnant tandis que Sora se rinçait la bouche. Ventus se regarda alors dans le miroir d'un air très sérieux.

-Vu qu'on se ressemble, tu crois que je suis aussi mignon que toi lorsque je rosis ? demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

Sora et son frère le regardèrent d'un air interloqué. Il leur faisait quoi le blondinet, là ?

-Je devrai rosir plus souvent, plaisanta-t-il. Ça ferait craquer plus de filles.

Sora éclata de rire tandis que Roxas regardait son jumeau d'un air condescendant.

-Et si au lieu de draguer les filles, tu te consacrais plutôt à la conquête de celle qui fait battre ton cœur, balança-t-il.

Ventus perdit alors de sa superbe et blêmit tandis que Sora dévisageait son ami avec surprise.

-Attend… c'est quoi cette histoire de fille ? demanda-t-il dans un grand sourire.

Ventus ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, sans pouvoir articuler le moindre son. Un peu comme une carpe qui se retrouve à l'air libre et manque de s'étouffer. Roxas, de son côté, s'amusait de la situation incommodante dans laquelle il avait mis son frère. Et Sora fixait Ventus, attendant une réponse.

Heureusement pour Ventus, des coups furent frapper à la porte et Terra leur hurla de se dépêcher de sortir s'ils voulaient arriver les premiers au parc. Sora oublia aussitôt son interrogatoire et se précipita pour ouvrir à son frère.

-Sauver par le gong, s'amusa Roxas.

-Toi…., le menaça Ventus.

-Il va bien falloir qu'il le sache un jour. C'est ton meilleur ami et c'est de sa sœur dont-il s'agit, fit Roxas. Je ne comprends pas que tu ne lui en aies toujours pas parlé.

-Les mecs ! Bougez-vous ! hurla Sora. Ce matin on fait les Studios Disney avant de retourner au parc proprement dit cet aprem en compagnie d'Axel et Riku !

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête avant d'emboîter le pas à leur ami. Ventus savait que son frère avait raison et qu'il faudrait qu'un jour, il parle à Sora. Mais ce n'était pas encore le bon moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De leur côté, les filles étaient aussi en train de se préparer.

-Alors Naminé, ça a l'air de bien se passer entre toi et Zexion, la taquina sa sœur.

-On s'entend bien, répondit la blondinette en s'appliquant du mascara sur les cils. Mais je ne suis pas comme Sora qui a eu un véritable coup de cœur pour Riku.

-J'avoue, c'est impressionnant, dit Xion. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu mon frère aussi accro en si peu de temps.

-En même temps, il n'a pas choisi le plus moche, ni le plus idiot, observa Kairi en ajoutant une touche de gloss sur ses lèvres.

-C'est pour Demyx ? demanda sa jumelle.

-Pas vraiment, démentit la rouquine.

-Pourquoi ? Il ne te plait pas ? dit Xion en saisissant le mascara que lui tendait Naminé.

-Je l'aime bien mais ça a l'air d'être un dragueur. Je préfère me tenir sur mes gardes.

-Axel aussi a l'air d'être un sacré dragueur, constata Naminé.

-Je dirai plutôt qu'il est charmeur et joueur mais qu'il m'apparait complètement sincère avec Roxas, la détrompa Xion.

-Tu crois que notre si timide Roxas finira par lui tomber dans les bras ? fit Kairi en prenant le mascara des mains de Xion tandis que cette dernière lui piquait son gloss.

Naminé de son côté, sortait la lisseuse, l'appareil sacro-saint des filles de l'an 2000 (et dire que dans les années 1980 c'était la permanente qui était à la mode…).

-J'espère bien, approuva Xion. Ils iraient bien ensemble. Et puis, ça ne ferait pas de mal à Rox' de sortir avec quelqu'un de plus âgé et de plus dégourdi que lui.

-Moi, tout ce que j'espère, c'est que Sora finira par réussir à conquérir Riku. Hier c'était bien parti, jusqu'à la désastreuse rencontre avec votre cousin. Et pourtant, je les trouve tout simplement trop mignons ensemble, avoua Naminé.

Kairi reposa son matériel à maquillage et saisit la lisseuse des mains de sa sœur afin de s'occuper en personne de la chevelure blonde. Naminé avait toujours tendance à oublier de se lisser les mèches de derrière. L'artiste rêveuse dans toute sa splendeur.

-C'est vrai qu'ils iraient bien ensemble, approuva la rouquine.

-Mais, que s'est-il passé entre votre cousin et vous ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ne nous avez-vous jamais parlé de lui auparavant ? questionna Naminé.

-C'est une longue histoire, soupira Xion en passant un simple coup de peigne dans ses courts cheveux noirs naturellement lisses et lustrés.

Les jumelles lui avaient toujours envié cette chevelure qui n'avait pas besoin de lisseuse et après-shampoing. Elles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Xion s'obstinait à la porter si courte. Même Sora était jaloux de ses cheveux qui ne rebiquaient pas comme ses épis que les jumelles avaient tenté de dompter par tous les moyens et qui avaient fait griller la lisseuse de Kairi.

-Raconte, la pressa Kairi.

-Disons que Vanitas n'a pas eu de chance dans la vie. Sa mère est morte en lui donnant naissance et son père, au lieu de l'aimer pour deux, lui a toujours reproché cette perte. C'est un veuf inconsolable qui s'est toujours montré très distant et exigeant envers son unique fils.

-Oh… c'est horrible, fit Naminé, peinée.

-Oui. Vanitas a développé un caractère très froid et manipulateur. Il est également très solitaire et a tourné le dos à tous ceux qui lui tendait la main, tel que Sora ou moi.

-Il a préféré s'enfermer dans la solitude, comprit Kairi. Il a blindé son cœur pour ne plus souffrir.

-C'est exact. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il se moque de faire souffrir les autres. Il prend beaucoup mais ne donne rien en échange. Son passé peut expliquer beaucoup de choses mais n'excuse pas entièrement son comportement.

-Qu'a-t-il fait pour que Sora aille jusqu'à se battre contre lui ?

Xion s'apprêtait à répondre mais fut interrompu par un tambourinement sur la porte. Aqua venait les chercher pour aller aux Studios Dinsey.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La matinée passa très rapidement et le petit groupe eut le temps de faire les attractions principales des Studios Disney, dont la fameuse Tour de la Terreur de laquelle Naminé et Roxas ressortirent complètement pâles et malades, en se promettant de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds dedans, tandis que Sora et Xion hurlaient qu'ils voulaient recommencer de suite.

Terra les temporisa et leur promit qu'ils y retourneraient le lendemain matin afin de faire les quelques attractions qu'ils n'avaient pas encore testé. Puis, sur les coups de 13h30, ils se rendirent dans l'autre parc afin de prendre un solide repas dans leur restaurant préféré. Axel se précipita vers Roxas pour entourer ses épaules de son bras.

-Roxy ! T'as bien dormi ? s'enquit-il.

Terra regarda le rouquin d'un air stupéfait avant d'éclater d'un bruyant fou rire.

-Roxy…., gloussa-t-il alors que le blondinet lui lançait un regard assassin.

Aqua secoua la tête puis se pressa derrière son compagnon afin de l'enlacer par la taille et de calmer son fou rire. Elle sentait que ça risquait de tourner au pugilat.

-Axel, rends-moi service. Ne m'appelle plus Roxy, grogna Roxas. Surtout plus jamais devant cet imbécile.

-Il préfère qu'on l'appelle Rox', dit Ventus, tout sourire.

-Comme Rox et Rouky de Disney, précisa Kairi.

-Il se prend pour un renard, ajouta Xion.

-C'est Kyubi, le renard à 9 queues de Naruto, enchérit Sora.

-Neuf queues ! Ben dis donc, quel prétentieux ce Rox', observa Terra, hilare.

-Allez tous en enfer, grinça Roxas en leur tournant le dos pendant que ses amis riaient de bon cœur.

Axel et Riku observaient la petite bande qui taquinait gentiment le blondinet et tentait de se faire pardonner pour leur petite blague scabreuse.

-Ben s'il a 9 queues, t'as du boulot, dit Demyx en tapotant l'épaule d'Axel. Au moins tu t'amuseras bien.

-Ouais… enfin, à condition qu'il veuille bien jouer avec toi, ajouta Zexion. Et te laisser jouer avec.

-Depuis quand vous faîtes des blagues aussi salaces vous ? Vous êtes pas trop jeunes pour ça ? les réprimanda Axel.

-J'ai le même âge que toi, signala Demyx.

-Je suis majeur, ajouta Zexion.

-J'ai rien dit, fit Riku. Mais je n'en pense pas moins et je n'ai qu'un an de moins que toi, je peux donc me le permettre.

Axel dodelina de la tête alors que son meilleur ami s'éloignait pour inviter le groupe à le suivre et les placer en salle. Ces derniers le saluèrent et firent un signe de la main à Zexion et Demyx. Aujourd'hui, c'était Riku qui avait été désigné pour servir en salle et Axel qui se retrouvait au comptoir. En temps normal, le rouquin aurait été ravi d'être à cette place mais en cet instant présent, il n'avait qu'une envie, profiter un maximum de la présence de Roxas, ce que hélas pour lui, la dîtes place au comptoir l'empêchait de faire tout son saoul.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora dévorait des yeux Riku qui circulait entre les tables et prenait les commandes tout en assurant le service. Il semblait terriblement à l'aise dans son costume du 18ème siècle, ses longs cheveux retenus en catogan. De nombreuses filles le regardaient avec gourmandise et le hélaient sans cesse afin qu'il vienne les servir.

Sora soupira, le vague à l'âme. L'argenté l'avait attrapé au début du service pour lui préciser que compte tenu du fait qu'il était le cousin de son dernier ex en date, il ne voulait pas s'engager dans une relation sentimentale avec lui. Mais en revanche, étant donné qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup, il désirait sincèrement tisser des liens amicaux entre eux. Sora avait approuvé, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa place. Mais en réalité, si son visage affichait un air dégagé, son cœur lui, était aussi malheureux que les pierres. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Riku d'avoir été aussi clair et de ne pas désirer de tenter quoique ce soit avec lui. Non, il n'en voulait pas à Riku mais à son cher cousin Vanitas de lui avoir, l'air de rien, gâché une relation qui aurait pu être vraiment sérieuse et aurait dû compter dans sa vie. Parce-que Sora le sentait tout au fond de ses entrailles, Riku et lui étaient vraiment en train de passer à côté de quelque chose de bien. Et le jeune châtain ne savait pas comment il devait s'y prendre pour faire changer d'avis l'argenté.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La fin du service arriva finalement et les serveurs purent enfin se dégager de leur engagement et rejoindre leurs cadets qui les attendaient au même endroit que la veille. Riku avait cette fois, complètement détaché ses cheveux et Sora bugga pendant une fraction de seconde devant l'air mystérieux qui lui conférait cette frange qui lui voilait les yeux.

-Faut vraiment que tu les coupes, décréta Axel. On a l'impression d'être face à un justicier ténébreux, c'est ridicule.

-Avoue tout simplement que tu es jaloux de ne pas posséder mon style, répartit son ami.

-Tchh… mon style est tout aussi classe que le tien, pas vrai Roxy ?

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel. Mais eut néanmoins un léger sourire qui n'échappa à personne.

-C'est sûr qu'ils n'ont rien à voir, chuchota Naminé à sa sœur. Ils ont des genres tellement différents qu'on a du mal à croire qu'ils sont amis.

-A la rigueur qu'Axel s'entende avec Demyx ou Riku avec Zexion, ça n'a rien de surprenant, approuva Kairi. Mais c'est vrai qu'Axel et Riku meilleurs amis, c'est déconcertant.

-Ils ont néanmoins tous les deux beaucoup de classe, ajouta Aqua qui écoutait la conversation des jumelles avec attention. Quelque part, ils se complètent bien. Vous en avez un trop sérieux et l'autre trop déjanté. Ils doivent s'équilibrer.

Axel qui avait noté le léger sourire qui avait fait tressaillir les lèvres de Roxas, se planta devant lui et le fixa de son regard d'absinthe.

**_« Le colchique, couleur de cerne et de lilas_**

**_y fleuri, tes yeux sont comme cette fleur-là_**

**_violâtre comme leur cerne et comme cet automne_**

**_et ma vie pour tes yeux lentement s'empoisonne »_**

Roxas le contempla, interloqué tandis que Terra était saisie d'une nouvelle crise de fou rire.

-Axel commence à déclamer des vers à Roxas, nota Zexion en jetant un coup d'œil à son rouquin d'ami.

-C'est très joli, dit Demyx en sortant son calepin pour griffonner quelque chose. Ça m'a donné une idée d'air pour une musique.

-ça vient du poème « Les Colchiques », d'Apollinaire. Axel adore Apollinaire, expliqua Riku.

-Et il va en sortir souvent comme ça ? demanda Xion.

-Va savoir, répondit l'argenté en haussant les épaules. C'est la première fois que je l'entends déclamer des vers pour faire la cours.

Sora pencha la tête en se disant que lui aussi, l'air de rien, il adorerait qu'on lui déclame des vers. Puis il chassa cette idée. Il virait vraiment fleur bleue, ça devenait grave.

Terra, hilare, tapota l'épaule d'Axel en levant son pouce vers le haut.

-Continue comme ça, j'adore, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Roxas, terriblement gêné, ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. Axel le rendait dingue !

Le rouquin, pas du tout embarrassé, semblait au contraire très fier de lui et paradait devant ses amis.

-Je peux te donner quelques tuyaux pour des poèmes, si tu veux en citer quelques-uns à Aqua. Les filles adorent les vers, assura-t-il à Terra.

Le châtain reprit aussitôt un air sérieux.

-Ah ouais, pas faux. Vas-y, fais tourner.

Sora et Roxas écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise tandis qu'Axel conseillait Terra sur les vers susceptibles de plaire à sa copine. Et Ventus, l'air de rien, se rapprocha imperceptiblement du duo, pour écouter lui aussi. On ne savait jamais. Riku se joignit à eux à son tour et prouva qu'il était féru de poésie en leur prodiguant à son tour de judicieux conseils.

-On est dans la 4ème dimension ? demanda Xion.

-En réalité, la 4ème dimension ne devrait pas être aussi préhensible, commença le scientifique Zexion.

Xion lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe tandis que Demyx se lançait dans une composition, chantonnant quelques notes au-fur et mesure qu'il les inscrivait sous les regards curieux de Naminé et Kairi.

-Et sinon… tu connais la kpop ? demanda la jeune brune en se rapprochant du trio. Je suis certaine que tu aimerais Ft Island, c'est un groupe de rock sudcoréen.

Et c'est comme ça que pendant qu'Axel convertissait les uns à la poésie, Xion convertissait les autres à la Kpop. Et qu'Aqua considérait tout ce petit monde d'un air amusé. Ils avaient tous un grain, c'était sans doute pour ça qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terra et Aqua quittèrent leurs cadets pour se rendre à Frontierland tandis que ces derniers continuaient leur périple dans Adventurland. Ils décidèrent de se rendre à l'attraction Pirates des Caraïbes, se réservant Le Temple Maudit d'Indiana Jones et leur rencontre inévitable avec Vanitas pour la suite.

Sora se fit au passage accosté par Donald et Dingo. Etrangement, ces deux derniers le reconnurent et le pressèrent afin de prendre une série de photos avec lui. Riku, Axel et Kairi ne comprirent pas pourquoi mais les deux compères insistèrent pour qu'ils se joignent également à eux sur certaines photos et ils prirent tous les six la pose tandis que Ventus les mitraillaient sous les rires de Demyx et Naminé. Après un bon nombre de clichés, Donald et Dingo acceptèrent de les laisser partir, non sans serrer très fort Sora dans leurs bras.

-J'espère que la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, Mickey sera avec vous, fit le jeune châtain tandis que l'homme déguisé en chien hochait vigoureusement la tête.

-Pourquoi ont-ils voulu que nous allions sur les photos ? s'étonna Kairi auprès de Riku et Axel.

-Riku et moi, on est dans leurs petits papiers depuis qu'on leur file régulièrement des bouteilles d'eau pour se désaltérer. Ils nous aiment bien. Pour Sora, j'ai l'impression que depuis qu'ils ont posés avec lui hier, ils ont eu un coup de cœur. Et te concernant… je ne sais vraiment pas.

-Peut-être qu'ils aiment bien les rousses, plaisanta Riku en haussant les épaules.

Kairi sourit, amusée. Puis ils commencèrent à s'aligner dans la longue file d'attente qui serpentait devant l'attraction. Axel les fit évidemment passer par la rangée réservée au passe rapide mais ils durent tout de même attendre un long moment. Pour tromper l'ennui, Axel reprit son jeu, ravi de faire tourner son monde en rond.

-« Pirate » ça touche, « Caraïbes » ça touche aussi.

-Et « file » ? demanda Xion.

-Non, ça touche pas.

-« Jumeaux » ? fit Kairi.

-ça touche.

-« fille » ?

-Non.

-« garçon »

-Non plus.

-« matelot» ? demanda Roxas

-ça touche.

-« mât » ? fit le blond.

-ça touche.

-« mutinerie » ? insista-t-il.

-ça touche aussi.

-ça a un rapport avec la lettre « m », assura Roxas, content de lui.

-Tu crois ? demanda Ventus.

-Oui… ça doit être par rapport à sa forme ou alors par rapport aux lettres qui la jouxtent, expliqua Roxas à son frère.

Axel ricana, amusé, tandis que Roxas récapitulait avec Naminé et Xion les mots qui avaient été dit et qui comportaient la lettre « m ».

-« mer » ? demanda-t-il de nouveau au rouquin.

-ça touche, lui confirma Axel.

-J'y suis presque, murmura Roxas.

Il fixa Axel de son regard bleu pétrole et lui demanda :

-Je brûle, non ?

Axel le contempla d'un air franchement réjoui et coquin. Il se rapprocha du blond et lui chuchota doucement, de sorte de n'être entendu que de lui seul :

-Je ne sais pas si tu brûles mais moi, par contre, tu me fais brûler. D'ailleurs « brûle » ça touche. Et « allumer » aussi, ça touche. Mais « incendie » ça touche pas et pourtant c'est un véritable incendie que tu es en train d'allumer en moi.

Roxas cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Puis, les épaules raides, il tourna les talons et partit. N'importe qui aurait pu croire qu'il était fâché. Mais Axel avait appris à lire entre les lignes et son intelligence aiguisée avait parfaitement assimilée le fait que, loin d'être en colère, le jeune homme était avant tout gêné et décontenancé par ses propos. Et ça le fit sourire.

Riku qui observait son ami, secoua la tête. Il ne l'avait jamais vu déployer autant de procédé pour tenter de séduire quelqu'un. C'était assez drôle à voir.

Et pendant que les autres cogitaient sur l'énigme proposée par le rouquin et que Roxas tentait de recouvrir ses esprits dans son coin, Sora se rapprocha de l'argenté et surprit son air amusé.

-Qu'est-ce qui te distraies ainsi ? demanda-t-il.

Riku tourna la tête vers lui, légèrement surpris. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

-Rien… c'est juste le jeu de séduction d'Axel qui me fait rire.

-Il arrivera à ses fins, assura Sora d'un ton convaincu. Roxas n'est pas toujours facile d'accès mais ton ami a le don de le déstabiliser et de se faufiler dans les interstices de sa carapaces.

-Tu penses donc que ça marchera ?

-Axel lui plait, c'est indéniable même s'il tente de le cacher et de se protéger.

-Tu sais, Axel est sincère avec lui. Il ne s'amuse pas avec les sentiments des gens.

-Cela se sent. Et c'est pour ça que je ne crains rien pour Roxas et que je suis certain qu'il finira par lui céder. Après, ça peut prendre un certain temps…

La file avança et les deux garçons suivirent le mouvement en faisant quelques pas en avant. Ils se trouvèrent à un des nombreux virages dont les files d'attentes Disney avaient le secret et ils firent face à leurs amis qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la barrière centrale.

-Comme on se retrouve ! les salua Axel de l'autre côté.

Il se rapprocha de Roxas et lui passa une fois de plus un bras sur l'épaule.

-T'es aussi tactile que Sora, ricana Ventus.

Roxas essayait de se composer un masque d'indifférence. Accoudé en face de lui, Sora lui souriait d'un air taquin et entendu. Son ami détourna le regard, embarrassé et se débarrassa du bras d'Axel afin de s'éloigner un peu de lui.

-Roxy ! Reviens ! geint le rouquin en se raccrochant à lui tandis que Roxas soupirait.

-Quel cinéma, fit Riku en croisant les bras sur son buste.

-Vous vous ressemblez pourtant beaucoup, observa Sora.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Vous êtes tous les deux très intelligents et vous êtes gentils uniquement avec les gens en qui vous avez confiance. De plus, vous êtes aussi entêtés l'un que l'autre, affirma-t-il en suivant la file qui s'ébranlait.

-Comment ça on est têtu ? s'indigna un peu Riku en le suivant.

Sora lui jeta un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

-Et bien Axel veut absolument Roxas et fait tout ce qui est possible pour le conquérir alors que ce dernier lui réserve un accueil plutôt froid. Quant à toi, quand tu prends une décision, tu fais tout pour t'y tenir. Comme pour …tes études.

Il n'osa pas ajouter qu'il évoquait surtout son entêtement à refuser de voir en lui autre chose qu'un ami. Ça n'aurait servi à rien de toute façon… mais il n'avait pas pour autant décider de laisser complètement tomber.

Riku, pour sa part, regardait le jeune homme qui s'éloignait de lui d'un air étonné. Il n'en revenait pas qu'en une journée à peine, Sora ait su aussi bien le cerner. Ça l'épatait. Il fit quelques pas derrière lui lorsque soudain un mouvement de foule le poussa vers l'avant et il heurta un peu brusquement le dos du châtain. Il se rattrapa tant bien que mal en l'agrippant par les épaules. Et malgré lui, il se surprit à aimer l'odeur de chèvrefeuille que dégageait Sora.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en redressant la tête.

Sora tourna un peu la tête et lui sourit pour lui assurer que tout allait bien. Et Riku se perdit quelques secondes dans ce regard cobalt et ce sourire adorable qui lui firent manquer un battement de cœur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ventus trépignait sur place. Bien qu'il le cachât bien, il ne supportait pas les attentions dont Demyx entouraient Xion. Si la veille, le jeune musicien avait eu l'air de s'intéresser essentiellement à Naminé et Kairi, aujourd'hui il avait apparemment aussi jeté son dévolu sur la timide Xion. Et cette dernière, loin de se tenir éloignée de lui, semblait au contraire aimer ces marques d'attention. Ce qui inquiétait grandement Ventus car, si sa si douce amie se faisait parfois draguer par des garçons, elle ne leur retournait jamais son affection, trop embarrassée. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Xion réagir positivement aux pitreries d'un autre que lui et ça l'ennuyait énormément.

Xion était tout l'opposée de Sora. A la différence de son frère qui allait naturellement vers les autres et dont les humeurs se lisaient sur le visage comme dans un livre ouvert, Xion affichait toujours un doux sourire indéchiffrable et préférait rester en retrait. Ventus ne savait jamais ce qu'elle pensait réellement. Il tentait souvent de la faire réagir, notamment en lui parlant des nombreuses filles qu'il rencontrait sur internet et avec lesquelles il flirtait, mais jamais il n'avait vu l'ombre d'un sentiment de jalousie poindre sur la visage de celle qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie. Il avait l'impression que malgré les années passées ensemble, Xion restait insaisissable.

Aussi, que Demyx lui tourne autour et que cette dernière glousse comme Kairi à ses blagues, l'agaçait au plus haut point. Et quand il fut temps de monter dans l'attraction, Ventus, comme dans le Manoir de l'Horreur, saisit Xion par la main et l'entraîna avec lui pour qu'ils s'asseyent loin du jeune punk.

C'est ainsi que Kairi et Naminé se trouvèrent côte à côte, cernées par Demyx et Zexion tandis que Ventus et Xion prenaient place auprès d'illustres étrangers et que le jeune homme se serrait possessivement près de la jeune fille. Bien que la jeune brune en fut particulièrement étonnée et touchée, elle ne manifesta pas ses émois, comme à son habitude.

Sora qui s'assit près de Riku bien évidemment, se trouva aux côtés d'Axel tandis que Roxas était acculé entre le rouquin et le bord du navire.

-Alors ? ça avance ? chuchota-t-il à Axel alors que le manège démarrait.

-T'en penses quoi, toi ? lui répondit le jeune homme au regard d'absinthe.

-Tu lui plais beaucoup.

-Il te l'a dit ?

-Pas besoin qu'il le dise pour que Ventus et moi on le devine. On le connait trop bien pour ça.

Axel lui dédia un léger sourire complice. Ses yeux pétillaient de plaisir.

-Et de ton côté ? s'enquit-il.

Sora haussa les épaules et son aîné n'eut pas besoin de davantage pour comprendre d'où venait le problème. Il l'avait présagé.

-Ne baisse pas les bras, l'encouragea-t-il néanmoins. Il reviendra sur sa décision.

-Tu crois ?

-C'est mon meilleur ami, je le connais, assura le rouquin.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Riku en fronçant les sourcils.

-T'occupe, lui dit Axel.

Puis le rouquin se pencha vers Roxas afin d'engager la conversation avec lui tout en admirant les décors. Riku ne poussa pas l'interrogatoire car Sora lui montrait lui aussi certains mannequins tout en faisant des commentaires. Et bercé par le flot de paroles de son cadet, Riku se piqua au jeu et se laissa emporter vers d'autres horizons grâce à l'imagination fertile du jeune châtain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à Demyx ? Il te plait tant que ça ? marmonna Ventus à Xion.

La jeune fille tressaillit, surprise par la question.

-Pardon ?

-Il te tourne autour et ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire, grinça Ventus.

Même s'il était plus réfléchi que Sora, le jeune blond partageait avec son ami la caractéristique d'être très franc et de ne pas savoir dissimuler ses émotions. Et pour l'heure, la jalousie était peu à peu en train de le ronger.

-Il est amusant, répondit Xion complètement inconsciente des sentiments qui agitaient son ami. Et puis il veut bien que je lui fasse écouter de la Kpop pour découvrir de nouveaux styles musicaux. Il m'a donné son adresse mail pour que je lui envoie les liens des musiques sur internet.

Ventus se rencogna dans son siège, un air renfrogné sur le visage. Il n'aimait pas savoir que Demyx et Xion resteraient en contact après ce séjour.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le petit groupe sortit de l'attraction et déambula quelques temps dans Adventurland, savourant les paysages et les jeux disséminés dans cette partie du parc. Sora reçu plusieurs mms de son frère, le montrant lui et Aqua en compagnie de Cendrillon, Aurore et Blanche-Neige.

-Et dire que toi, tu n'as pas encore trouvé Mickey, l'embêta Ventus qui contemplait les photos par-dessus son épaule.

Enfin, au bout de quelques heures, ils décidèrent de faire la dernière attraction qu'ils n'avaient pas encore faite dans ce coin du parc et de se rendre au Temple Maudit d'Indiana Jones. Ils appréhendèrent tous plus ou moins la rencontre avec Vanitas, Sora et Xion s'y préparant mentalement. Mais à leur plus vive surprise, ils parvinrent sans encombre jusqu'aux wagons, sans avoir vu l'ombre du jeune brun. Ils montèrent dans le manège sans plus de préambule, savourant les sensations fortes que ce dernier leur proposait.

Ils ignoraient que si eux, n'avaient pas vu Vanitas, ce dernier en revanche, les avait observés de loin depuis un bon moment. Et qu'il avait remarqué la façon dont Sora dévorait Riku des yeux et le fait que ce dernier n'y semblait pas indifférent. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant au fond, car si Riku avait craqué pour lui au début, c'était pour son apparence physique qui correspondait exactement à ce qu'il recherchait chez un homme. Hors Vanitas avait conscience de la ressemblance frappante qui existait entre lui et son cousin et savait ne pas se tromper en affirmant que ce dernier plaisait à l'argenté. Mais ça, Vanitas ne l'acceptait pas. Non pas qu'il soit jaloux de Riku et qu'il tienne réellement à lui. Mais il ne supportait pas de voir qu'une fois de plus, Sora aurait ce que lui, n'avait pas. Sora avait la chance d'avoir ses deux parents, d'avoir un grand frère protecteur et une sœur avec laquelle il entretenait des rapports fusionnels. Vanitas n'avait jamais connu ça et en voulait à son cousin de jouir de tout ce bonheur. Il ne voulait pas en plus que ce dernier trouve l'amour dans les bras de l'argenté. Aussi, se campa-t-il solidement devant la sortie de l'attraction et accueillit-il le petit groupe d'amis avec un sourire froid et calculateur.

-Et bien Riku…tu es encore venu me rendre visite. C'est gentil de ta part. Je te manque donc tant que ça ? fit-il d'un ton fielleux.

Riku perdit aussitôt le sourire et le contempla d'un regard glacial.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Si je suis revenu ici, ce n'est certainement pas pour toi, cingla-t-il.

-Non, bien entendu, fit Vanitas en s'approchant de Sora et Riku.

Xion avait rejoint son frère et même si ce dernier avait passé un bras protecteur devant elle, elle affichait un air déterminé sur le visage, prête à riposter si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

-Tsss… Riku, tu oserais sortir avec le cousin de ton ex. Ce n'est pas très fairplay, se moqua le brun en incurvant les lèvres dans un sourire narquois.

-Il n'est pas question de cela. Et puis même si c'était le cas, ça ne te regarderait pas ! gronda Riku. Je fais ce que je veux.

Vanitas ne s'attendait pas à ce que Riku lui rétorque sur un ton si assuré. Il était tellement habitué à ce que le jeune homme cède à ses caprices qu'il ne pensait pas que ce dernier lui tiendrait tête. Aussi, reporta-t-il son attention sur Sora et fit-il mine de le considérer d'un air pensif.

-Sora, Sora… et toi, tu oserais t'intéresser à l'ex de ton cousin et passer après lui ? C'est un peu dégradant, tu ne trouves pas ? C'est comme si tu rongeais mes restes…

Sora écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et brandit son poing. Riku rattrapa son poignet au vol.

-Laisse, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Sans lui lâcher le poignet, il passa devant Vanitas, remorquant Sora derrière lui.

-Allons-y.

Xion emboîta le pas à son frère et Ventus se pressa auprès d'elle tout en lançant un regard mauvais à Vanitas. Le brun de son côté, écumait de rage. Il ne supportait pas d'être ignoré, surtout par Sora et Riku. Il était furieux de constater que ses insinuations n'avaient absolument pas atteint Riku et que ce dernier le snobait. Etait-il attiré par Sora au point d'en oublier qu'il était son cousin ? Il se retourna alors que le groupe s'éloignait de lui et lança perfidement.

-Tiens, Xion, tu portes désormais les cheveux courts… c'est vraiment très moche. Tu ressembles à un petit garçon.

-Ta gueule ! hurla Sora en faisant volte-face et en s'arrachant à la poigne de Riku.

Vanitas sourit, satisfait. Il avait trouvé la faille de son cousin.

-Quoi ? Tu vas encore me frapper pour défendre cette pleureuse ? Tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur Sora… Regarde-toi, tu es encore plus chétif et malingre qu'elle.

-Vous avez la même carrure, persiffla Axel que l'entêtement de Vanitas commençait à agacer.

Vanitas lança au rouquin un regard noir. De quoi se mêlait-il celui-ci ?

-Et Terra, où est-il ? Jamais là pour vous défendre quand il faut, insista le brun. Tu parles d'un grand frère protecteur… Enfin, tu me diras qu'on ne peut pas parler de lui pour montrer le bon exemple.

-Il a fait des bêtises comme tout le monde, le défendit Xion. Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien et de profondément généreux ! Il était juste influençable et il a fait de mauvaises rencontres.

Roxas, Ventus, Kairi et Naminé se tendirent. Ils étaient tous au courant de la courte période durant laquelle Terra avait connu quelques démêlés avec la justice. Mais grâce à Aqua, ce dernier était revenu dans le droit chemin et ils respectaient tous leur aîné qui après avoir connu une période de doutes, n'hésitait pourtant jamais à les écouter, les conseiller et les guider.

-Pfff… tout le monde n'atterri pas complètement ivre dans un commissariat à l'âge de 15 ans. ! Ni ne se lance dans la détérioration de matériel scolaire et le vandalisme ! ricana Vanitas. Il a beau faire mine de s'être rattrapé pour sa conduite passée, au fond, il y a quelque chose de pourri dans votre frère et tôt ou tard, ça finira par ressurgir.

Cette fois, s'en fut trop pour Sora qui n'aimait pas qu'on insulte son frère et qu'on le juge sur ses erreurs passées. Il se précipita sur Vanitas et, le saisissant par le col, il le plaqua dos contre le mur le plus proche.

-Je vais te tuer ! hurla-t-il en le secouant violemment, ne faisant pas cas du fait que la tête de son cousin heurta plusieurs fois le mur.

Riku se précipita et saisit Sora à bras le corps tandis que Ventus retenait Xion qui voulait intervenir.

-Sora ! Arrête ça ! Lâche-le !

- N'insulte plus jamais mon frère ! Tu me dégoûtes ! cracha Sora en continuant à s'agripper convulsivement à Vanitas.

Ce dernier le contemplait d'un air narquois, satisfait d'être parvenu à ses fins.

-Sora ! le supplia Riku en le tirant, ses bras ceignant sa taille.

Il parvint au prix d'un grand effort, à l'arracher de son cousin et l'entraîna loin de ce dernier tandis que Sora continuait de le regarder d'un air colérique et rageur. Vanitas laissa échapper un léger ricanement entre ses lèvres fines. Voir Sora perdre son sang-froid c'était décidément trop drôle !

Il s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'une tête blonde entra dans son champ de vision et qu'il rencontra deux iris bleus nuit qui le contemplaient d'un air méprisant.

-T'es vraiment une ordure, lâcha Roxas d'un ton compassé.

-T'es qui toi ?

-Roxas.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Je t'explique : Sora est quelqu'un de trop impulsif, en particulier quand on touche à sa sœur ou à son frère. Il ne réfléchit pas avant d'agir. Et s'il t'avait frappé, cela aurait pu aller très loin et ensuite il s'en serait voulu à mort de s'être emporté de la sorte alors qu'il plaide en temps normal pour la non-violence. Par contre, moi je ne suis pas aussi spontané que lui. Je réfléchis toujours avant d'agir. De sorte que je n'éprouve aucun regret après. De plus, tu ne représentes rien pour moi.

-C'est quoi ton délire ? Viens-en au fait ! grogna Vanitas.

-Comme tu veux, fit le blond d'un ton atone.

Et sous les yeux stupéfaits de tous, Roxas brandit son poing et le balança avec puissance dans la mâchoire de Vanitas. Ce dernier, assommé par le coup, s'écroula en se tenant le menton.

-Ne t'attaque plus jamais à mes amis, le menaça Roxas avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.

Le jeune blond se retrouva cerné par son groupe qui le congratula et le félicita pour son intervention charismatique. C'était bien la première fois que le si calme et pondéré Roxas levait la main sur quelqu'un.

-Roxas, murmura Sora d'un ton interdit tandis que Ventus écarquillait les yeux d'incrédulité.

-Tu comprends pourquoi je suis raide dingue de ce mec, déclara Axel à Riku.

Roxas se tenait la main droite, se massant les phalanges endoloris. Même s'il ne laissait rien paraître, il avait mal. Il n'avait absolument pas l'habitude de se battre. Axe le remarqua et lui saisit le poignet pour observer les articulations rougies par le coup.

-Viens, on va au restau pour te passer des glaçons dessus et s'assurer que tu n'as rien de cassé.

La petite bande décida de suivre les deux jeunes gens jusqu'au restaurant de l'Organisation XIII, Kairi contactant Terra par téléphone afin de lui rendre compte de la situation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel et Roxas étaient assis sur le canapé dans la salle de repos des employés. Le roux avait mis quelques glaçons dans un tissu et les passait délicatement sur les phalanges douloureuses du blond.

-ça va ? Pas trop froid ?

-Non, ça va, fit Roxas. Ça soulage bien la douleur.

-Tu m'as impressionné tout-à l'heure Roxas, s'enthousiasma Axel.

-Ah… c'est vrai que j'ai pas l'habitude de taper mais j'aime pas quand on s'en prend à mes amis, expliqua le blondinet en contemplant la pointe de ses souliers.

Il était terriblement gêné de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Axel. Mais Xemnas n'avait pas voulu que d'autres personnes s'introduisent dans la salle des employés du restaurant et ses amis avaient donc dû rester dehors tandis qu'Axel embarquait Roxas pour le soigner.

Le rouquin retira alors un glaçon du morceau d'étoffe et le fit doucement glisser le long de l'index de son cadet. Ce dernier frissonna. Il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était à cause de la froideur du petit cube ou bien de la sensualité du geste.

-C'est… les phalanges qu'il faut…, parvint-il à articuler difficilement.

-Oui, bien entendu, dit Axel en déplaçant le glaçon sur ses articulations.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un petit moment, suivant tous les deux du regard les circonvolutions hypnotiques qu'Axel faisait faire au carré glacé sur les articulations légèrement rougies de Roxas. Ces étranges arabesques éveillaient chez le blond de doux frissons de plaisir qui raisonnaient jusqu'au plus profond de son être. La pièce semblait être chargée d'une douce tension sensuelle. Comme le glaçon achevait de fondre et avait complètement trempé les doigts du jeune blessé, Axel saisit la main de Roxas et la porta à ses lèvres pour en suçoter l'eau glacée.

-Axel…, fit le blond d'une voix blanche.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix assourdie en le fixant de ses étonnants yeux verts.

Roxas déglutit péniblement. Et s'obligea à respirer normalement. C'était trop… intense. Le regard brûlant d'Axel était insoutenable et le consumait sur place. Personne avant lui, ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet-là.

-Axel, arrête, demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Je ne suis pas joueur comme toi.

-Mais je ne joue pas, déclara Axel d'un ton terriblement sincère.

Roxas le contempla d'un air perplexe.

-Tu sais, Roxas, en fait je t'ai repéré dès ton arrivée, annonça Axel sans détour.

-Dans le parc ? s'étonna le blond.

-Non, devant l'hôtel. C'est toi que j'ai vu en premier avant de rencontrer Sora.

Roxas ouvrit grands les yeux de surprise. Evidemment, il avait lui aussi bien remarqué le rouquin devant l'hôtel, Axel ne passant vraiment pas inaperçu. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'inverse avait été réciproque.

-J'ai eu un véritable coup de cœur, continua Axel de façon imperturbable. Et je suis persuadé que tous les deux, si on se donne une chance, ça peut marcher. T'en penses quoi ?

Roxas rosit légèrement tout en fixant la pointe de ses pieds. Il était déconcerté par l'honnêteté d'Axel.

-Je…ne sais pas Axel. C'est si … soudain.

-Prends tout ton temps pour réfléchir, le tranquillisa le rouquin.

Roxas hocha la tête.

-Au fait, reprit Axel. C'est quoi ton numéro de téléphone ?

Roxas ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir et le lui donna mécaniquement, se surprenant lui-même.

Axel pianota sur son clavier pendant quelques secondes puis brusquement le cellulaire de Roxas se mit à sonner.

-ça, c'est mon numéro, expliqua Axel. Comme ça, quand tu auras la réponse, tu pourras me contacter.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir dans la nuit, s'affola le blond qui trouvait que décidément tout allait trop vite.

-Je ne te demande pas de me la donner avant demain, ricana Axel. Je te l'ai dit, tu as tout le temps d'y penser. J'attendrai des semaines s'il le faut.

Roxas piqua un léger fard.

-T'es trop mignon, quand tu rougis ! s'exclama Axel.

Puis sans prévenir, il se pencha vers le blondinet et l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres. Avant de se lever pour aller chercher d'autres glaçons, laissant derrière lui un Roxas rouge écarlate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La nuit venait de tomber. Riku et Sora étaient assis sur un banc devant le restaurant de l'Organisation XIII et savouraient des mikados tout en parlant. Riku aimait beaucoup le naturel de Sora et se sentait terriblement bien en sa présence. De son côté, le châtain aimait le côté calme et paisible de son aîné qui l'aidait à se poser et à tempérer son impulsivité.

Axel soignait Roxas dans le restaurant tandis que les autres membres du groupe étaient regroupés dans la salle et discutaient. Sora avait eu envie de rester dehors afin de prendre l'air et de se détendre.

Quand il les avait rejoint, Terra avait ébouriffé les cheveux de son frère en s'assurant que ce dernier allait bien, avant de rejoindre Roxas et Axel. Xion avait câliné son jumeau pendant un petit moment puis, voyant que Riku s'asseyait près d'eux, elle avait résolu de les laisser discuter tous les deux et était partie retrouver Ventus.

-Et bien… cette journée aura été pleine de surprise, commenta Riku pour rompre le silence ouaté qui s'était installé entre eux.

Sora hocha la tête en croquant un mikado.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'emporter mais Vanitas a le don de me faire sortir de mes gongs, dit-il.

-Vous ne vous êtes jamais entendus ?

-Pas vraiment. Il nous en a toujours plus ou moins voulu à Xion et moi car nous avions nos deux parents et que ces derniers prenaient soin de nous. Il nous enviait également notre lien et l'attention que nous a toujours portée Terra.

Riku acquiesça. Il connaissait légèrement l'enfance difficile qu'avait vécue Vanitas entre l'absence d'une mère morte en lui donnant la vie et l'autorité rude d'un père qui lui reprochait implicitement la disparition de son épouse bien-aimée. Cela n'avait pas toujours été facile pour le petit garçon de se faire une place et ça expliquait sans doute son incapacité affective actuelle.

-Et puis, il a toujours adoré faire pleurer Xion, ajouta Sora. Il ne supporte pas les filles en général et Xion en particulier. Pourtant on a toujours fait tout ce qu'on pouvait pour lui tendre la main et l'inclure dans nos jeux mais on se heurtait sans arrêt à un mur de dédain et de mépris. Et un jour, alors qu'on avait 11 ans, j'ai craqué. Ce jour-là, pour une rare fois, on jouait tous les trois à un jeu vidéo. Vanitas a eu le malheur de perdre contre Xion. Il s'est alors jeté sur elle et l'a attrapé par les cheveux qu'elle portait long à cette époque, pour la traîner par terre. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi furieux de ma vie. Je me suis jeté sur lui et je l'ai frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche ma sœur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il saigne et qu'il me hurle d'arrêter. C'est Terra qui nous a séparés. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où j'aurai été sinon. Mais quand j'y repense, j'ai honte de moi et je me sens très mal. Depuis ce jour-là, je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Je me suis promis de ne plus perdre le contrôle à ce point et Xion s'est coupée les cheveux et refuse de se les laisser pousser.

Riku cligna des yeux rapidement, étonné. Il n'était pas étonné que Vanitas se soit montré aussi violent. En revanche il était surpris que le si gentil Sora ait pu lever la main aussi brutalement sur son cousin, même si ce dernier l'avait mérité. Néanmoins, en observant le visage tourmenté de Sora, il décida de le réconforter.

-Tu as agis comme tu le devais pour protéger ta sœur. Certes, tu t'es montré violent mais tu n'es pas coutumier de ce genre de réaction et cela t'a permis de prendre conscience de ton geste et d'en tirer une leçon. Je dois d'ailleurs te féliciter, car bien que tu en aies eu très envie tout-à l'heure, tu as su retenir ton poing.

-C'est parce-que tu m'y as aidé. Et je t'en remercie, dit Sora en lui dédiant un sourire chaleureux qui cette fois atteignait ses yeux.

Les paroles de Riku semblaient l'avoir soulagé et apaisé sa conscience.

-Ce n'est rien, murmura l'argenté, légèrement troublé.

Un silence doux et confortable s'installa entre eux, tandis que le ciel étoilé étendait son immensité au-dessus d'eux.

-Riku… j'ai une question un peu indiscrète…, reprit Sora, gêné.

-Je t'écoute.

-Et bien… ta relation avec Vanitas… je ne comprends pas. Comment as-tu pu l'aimer ? Comment… ça s'est passé ?

Il releva ses yeux saphir sur son aîné qui l'observait d'un air stoïque.

-Désolé, j'aurai pas dû poser cette question. Oublie, dit-il brusquement en reportant son regard sur son paquet de mikados.

Riku sut de suite qu'il allait répondre sincèrement à la question. Alors que d'ordinaire il évitait le sujet, il sentait qu'il devait se confier à Sora.

-Axel dit que dans la vie, il y a toujours une période où on rencontre une mauvaise personne et où on croit être capable de faire changer cette personne en bien grâce à la force de son amour. Comme dans les romans.

Sora fronça les sourcils.

-Vanitas ? murmura-t-il.

-Oui… Vanitas. Je ne peux pas parler de coup de foudre. Mais quand je l'ai rencontré, j'avoue que son physique m'a énormément attiré. Et bien que j'ai découvert peu à peu que sa conception de la vie étaient très différente de la mienne, j'ai quand même voulu m'accrocher, persuadé que j'arriverai à le faire changer d'opinion. Je me rends compte avec le recul, à quel point je me suis lourdement trompé. On ne peut pas faire changer une personne radicalement. Et surtout, on ne cherche pas à faire changer une personne si on l'aime vraiment. On la prend telle qu'elle est.

-Tu n'aimais donc pas vraiment Vanitas ?

-Probablement pas, admit Riku. Mais sur le moment, j'ai cru l'aimer. Et j'ai fait beaucoup de concessions et de sacrifices pour lui.

-Comme ?

-Et bien, notre relation tout d'abord. Elle était vraiment bancale car nous ne la concevions pas de la même manière. Je nous voyais comme un couple tandis que lui nous considérait plutôt comme des sexfriends, on va dire. Au début, je n'étais pas conscient de cette différence de considération. Et puis un jour, au bout de plusieurs semaines, Vanitas m'a avoué avec la plus grande décontraction ne pas chercher de relation de couple et vouloir juste passer du bon temps avec moi.

-Mais pourquoi as-tu continué dans ces cas-là ?

-Parce-que le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connait pas, comme on dit. Et que j'étais persuadé de pouvoir le faire changer d'avis. C'était prétentieux et orgueilleux de ma part. Mais jusqu'à ce jour, toutes les personnes auxquelles j'avais plu, désiraient toujours se mettre en couple avec moi. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi les choses auraient été différentes avec Vanitas. Alors certain de le convaincre et accro à lui, j'ai décidé, après plusieurs semaines de réflexions, de reprendre ma relation avec lui. Relation qui au final, s'est révélée plus passionnelle et destructrice qu'autre chose. J'ai été incroyablement soulagé, lorsqu'il y a trois semaines, j'ai décidé et réussi à y mettre un terme définitif.

-Que s'est-il passé pour que tu prennes cette décision ?

-Aucune idée. C'est arrivé d'un seul coup, comme si j'ouvrais les yeux après un long sommeil. Je me suis demandé pourquoi je perdais mon temps avec lui et ce que je lui trouvais de si exceptionnel. Et comme je n'ai pas su quoi répondre, j'ai compris que je m'accrochais uniquement à un rêve qui n'existait pas. Et que le fait que le sexe soit bon avec lui n'était pas une excuse suffisante pour subir tout ça, conclut-il en riant.

Sora rit aussi. Mais un peu jaune car savoir que Riku avait aimé le sexe avec Vanitas au point d'en repousser les barrières de sa morale, l'ennuyait un peu. Il enrageait même, en réalité. Riku ne pouvait-il pas faire une exception également pour lui et sortir avec le cousin de son ex ? Lui aussi était bon au lit, ses partenaires le lui avaient tous dit. Et en plus, lui il prendrait soin de lui et saurait l'aimer à sa juste valeur, il en était persuadé.

-Et toi ? Tu n'as pas eu une relation sans queue ni tête de ce genre ? demanda soudain l'argenté.

Sora secoua la tête, en souriant.

-Non. Mais tu sais, je n'ai pas eu tant de relations que ça.

-C'est-à dire ?

-Seulement quatre. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je suis sorti avec Kairi. Quelques mois après notre séparation, je suis sorti avec un gars rencontré lors d'une soirée mais ça n'a duré que deux semaine et on n'a pas fait grand-chose. C'est là que j'ai compris que j'aimais aussi les mecs. C'était assez déstabilisant. Ensuite, je suis sorti avec un garçon de mon club de foot avec lequel ça a été plus sérieux. Et puis, il y a deux mois encore, j'étais en couple avec une fille de ma classe.

-Oh… tu aimes donc autant les garçons que les filles…

-Ouais…

-Et pourquoi ça n'a pas duré avec ta dernière conquête ?

-Avec l'approche du bac, on n'avait plus trop le temps de se voir en dehors des cours. En plus, on n'était pas vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et puis…

-Moui ? demanda Riku en croquant dans un bâtonnet chocolaté.

-Bah… c'est un détail, dit Sora en faisant un sourire plein de dents. Mais j'aime bien être pris. Et avec une fille, c'est pas vraiment faisable.

Riku manqua avaler de travers. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de chose mais pas à ça ! Il songea amèrement que durant leur relation, Vanitas n'avait jamais accepté d'être pris. Pourtant, le changement de rôle faisait partie intégrante des relations entre hommes, les deux positions étant aussi agréables l'une que l'autre à partir du moment où il y avait beaucoup de douceur dans les gestes. Mais apparemment, Vanitas avait décidé de déroger aux règles.

Il contempla Sora du coin de l'œil. Et se dit combien ça devait être agréable de faire l'amour avec un garçon pareil. Un garçon qui souriait toujours et qui devait se donner entièrement. Et soudain il se prit à s'imaginer Sora sous lui, les yeux perdus dans les limbes du plaisir et gémissant son prénom. Il se mordit la lèvre en se maudissant. Malheureusement son imagination s'était vraiment emballée et son pantalon était tout à coup devenu beaucoup trop serré. Merde !

-Sora, appela soudain Terra en sortant du restaurant en compagnie du reste du groupe. On y va !

-Okay, fit le jeune châtain en se levant.

Il fixa Riku de ses yeux rieurs.

-On se voit demain aprem pour la dernière journée, dit-il.

Riku contempla le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui. Sa silhouette se détachait sur le ciel piqueté d'étoiles. Il respirait la vitalité et la joie de vivre et semblait être nimbé d'une aura lumineuse. L'argenté lui fit un petit signe de la tête. Puis Sora tourna les talons pour suivre sa petite bande. Et soudain, Riku comprit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De retour à l'hôtel et après un bon repas, les garçons s'étaient allongés tous les trois sur leur lit respectif et avaient mis la télévision en fond mais aucun d'eux ne regardaient vraiment l'émission. Ils étaient tous perdus dans leur pensée. Roxas, le cœur trop plein de doutes avait raconté aux deux autres sa dernière entrevue avec Axel.

-Alors, tu vas lui répondre quoi? demanda Ventus.

Roxas grogna. Il n'aimait pas quand son frère le pressait de questions. En particulier quand lui-même était paumé.

-Je ne sais pas, fit-il évasivement. Je le connais à peine ce gars. Et puis…, je suis sans doute qu'un jeu pour lui.

Ventus donna une petite tape sur la tête, ce qui fit grimacer son frère.

-Tête de pioche ! Arrête de t'inventer des excuses tout ça parce-que tu es mort de trouille ! Fonce au lieu de laisser ta timidité prendre le dessus. Si tu continues comme ça, tu seras toujours vierge à 30 ans.

-Ah bon ? … t'as pas couché avec ton ex ? demanda Sora d'un ton atone.

-Non, il a eu peur de passer à l'acte, se moqua Ventus.

-N'importe quoi ! C'est juste que c'était pas le bon moment. Ou du moins, pas la bonne personne, expliqua Roxas.

-Même moi, je suis plus vierge, énonça Sora.

Les jumeaux le fixèrent quelques instants, attendant une précision.

-Je ne suis plus vierge de nulle part, confirma Sora.

-Même Sora l'a fait alors qu'il a eu qu'un seul mec sérieux ! le taquina Ventus. T'attends quoi toi ? C'est peut-être Axel qui est destiné à te déflorer ? Tu risques de passer à côté de quelque chose. Fonce un peu !

-Tu parles toi ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! regimba Roxas. Moi au moins je n'essaie pas d'oublier la personne que j'aime dans les bras des autres.

Sora releva la tête. C'était la secondes fois que les jumeaux évoquaient cette fille dans la journée.

-Mais c'est qui cette fille ? Pourquoi vous m'en avez jamais parlé ? ronchonna le jeune châtain.

En avisant l'air embarrassé de Ventus, Sora comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une de ses énièmes conquêtes sur internet. Hors il ne connaissait que deux filles dont Ventus éviterait d'aborder le sujet avec lui : Kairi, son premier amour et Xion, sa sœur. Et comme ça ne pouvait pas être Kairi car Ventus ne manifestait aucune jalousie depuis qu'elle se faisait draguer ouvertement par Demyx, il ne restait plus que…

-T'es amoureux de ma sœur ! réalisa Sora en ouvrant grands les yeux.

Ventus se gratta la nuque, très gêné.

-ça fait deux ans qu'il en pince pour elle, expliqua Roxas.

-Désolé, s'excusa Ventus d'un ton piteux, je n'ai pas fait exprès.

-Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

-Parce-que c'est ta sœur et que tu es mon meilleur ami.

-Mais c'est ridicule, dit Sora. Ne me dis pas que c'est ça qui t'a arrêté pendant toutes ces années. Et pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ?

-Ben..

-Il se cherche surtout des excuses car lui aussi il manque de courage, assura Roxas.

Ventus fusilla son jumeau du regard.

-Au début, il ne voulait pas se déclarer car il avait peur qu'elle ne voie en lui qu'un moyen de me remplacer moi, son premier amour. Ensuite, il a évoqué le fait qu'il s'agissait de la sœur de son meilleur ami et qu'on ne devait pas toucher à la sœur d'un ami. Je te signale au passage que ça n'a pas gêné Sora de nous croire amoureux l'un de l'autre, Xion et moi quand on était enfant, donc cette argumentation ne tient pas non plus. Et maintenant, c'est sous prétexte qu'il a peur de perdre son amitié. On parle de moi, mais Ventus, tu n'es pas plus courageux !

Les jumeaux s'affrontèrent du regard durant plusieurs secondes, s'apprêtant à se lancer des invectives bien senties à la tête.

-Vous êtes lâches tous les deux ! tonna Sora, furieux.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et tournèrent des yeux surpris face à la colère inattendue de leur ami.

-Roxas, fonce puisqu'Axel t'a clairement dit qu'il avait eu un coup de cœur pour toi et qu'il était prêt à attendre ta réponse. Et toi, Ventus, au lieu de te réfugier dans les bras des autres filles, tu crois pas que t'aurais mieux fait d'essayer de conquérir la seule qui a de l'importance pour toi.

-Hein ? articula péniblement Ventus.

-T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile ! Elle craque complètement pour toi ! Tu me surprends, j'aurai jamais cru que tu aurais baissé les bras avant même d'avoir essayé d'entreprendre quelque chose !

-T'es sérieux ? s'exclama Ventus, l'œil brillant.

-Sora ? intervint presque timidement Roxas, désemparé de voir son ami s'emporter de la sorte.

-Vous avez tous les deux la chance de pouvoir être avec les personnes que vous aimez alors pourquoi n'en profitez-vous pas ? Pourquoi vous mettez-vous des bâtons dans les roues ? Moi, Riku ne veut rien tenter avec moi. Il me propose uniquement son amitié.

-Quand t'a-t-il dit ça ?

-Quand on les a retrouvés en début d'aprem.

-Sora, je…

-Laissez tomber, décréta Sora en se tournant sur le flanc.

-So..

-Je suis fatigué. Je vais dormir, dit-il d'une voix coupante en fermant les yeux. Ça ira mieux demain.

Roxas et Ventus ne surent pas quoi répondre. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur ami aussi désemparé. Sora avait toute la journée, affiché comme de coutume un sourire éclatant mais ce n'était en réalité qu'un masque pour cacher sa douleur, comme il le faisait très souvent pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Et ça leur faisait mal de savoir que leur ami souffrait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riku était étalé sur son lit, son chat lové en boule dans le creux de son cou. Il fixait le plafond sans le voir réellement depuis une vingtaine de minute quand il se décida enfin à pianoter sur son portable. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

-Ouais ? fit une voix grave à l'autre bout du combiné.

-T'es ou ? Chez toi ?

-Où veux-tu que je sois d'autre ? J'aurai bien aimé être dans les bras de Roxas mais il m'a toujours pas appelé.

-T'es trop impatient Axel. Laisse-lui le temps, ricana Riku.

-Je sais…Sinon, pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

L'argenté se mordit la lèvre et contempla pendant une fraction de seconde le plafond de sa chambre avant de se lancer. Il lui en coutait de dire ça à son meilleur ami.

-Axel, je crois que t'as raison.

-A quel sujet ? J'ai raison à propos de tellement de choses, plaisanta son ami.

-Bâtard !

-Alors ?

-Je crois que je suis en train de faire une belle connerie.

-C'est-à dire ? Précise laquelle ?

-Je suis en train de passer à côté de l'homme de ma vie.

-Ben tu vois ! Quand tu veux, on y arrive ! triompha Axel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A suivre…**

_Je pensais faire un chapitre plus court que les précédents. Ce n'est pas du tout le cas, c'est même le plus long des trois… -_-'_

_J'ai adoré écrire la scène de la bagarre contre Vanitas. Surtout quand Riku retient Sora et quand Roxas lui balance son poing dans la figure. _

_Et j'ai également adoré écrire la scène quand Axel soigne Roxas. J'ai voulu faire un mélange de sensualité (dans la première partie) et de douceur (dans la seconde quand Axel fait sa déclaration et affirme pouvoir attendre la réponse de Roxas)._

_Au début, si j'ai voulu faire un AkuRoku, c'était juste comme ça, pour tester. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à m'attacher autant à ce couple et à prendre autant de plaisir à faire évoluer leur relation. Pourtant, les débuts furent difficiles et j'ai calé de très nombreuses fois. Et puis, finalement, petit à petit, j'ai vraiment commencé à me piquer au jeu et à me détacher du SoRiku pour parvenir à mieux cerner l'AkuRoku et à le faire évoluer de son côté. Le SoRiku reste tout de même mon pairing favori mais Axel étant mon grand chouchou dans Kingdom Hearts (oui, même devant Sora et Riku), j'ai vraiment aimé le mettre en scène dans ses tentatives d'approches auprès de Roxas. C'était très intéressant à écrire, car Axel est quelqu'un de très intelligent, comme Riku, mais beaucoup plus manipulateur surtout quand il s'agit de parvenir à ses fins. Je ne dis pas qu'il a manipulé Roxas dans cette fiction, mais disons qu'il a su comment s'y prendre pour l'amadouer et le conquérir. Il est très doué ^^_


End file.
